Le silence est d'or
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: /UA/ Stiles est un enfant pas comme les autres, dans une école d'enfants pas comme les autres, il a pas des tonnes d'ami, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un petit garçon... Mini-fic 6/6
1. Ecole primaire

Hey les bébés licornes voici une mini-fic, je pense de 4 chapitres que j'ai pondu cette nuit et ce matin,

Espérant que ça vous plaise,

OH et je remercie tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon sondage, ça m'aide, merci!

Bisous les cigogneaux, Sam

* * *

Stiles marche d'un bon pas. Le casque visé sur les oreilles. Il essaye de toutes ses forces de ne pas compter. Mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il sait qu'il y a 31 243 pas qui le séparent de la maison, il sait que sur le chemin il croise 25 arbres, il sait qu'il doit changer 6 fois de trottoir. Il le sait parce qu'il est hyper-mnésique. Et quand on a 6 ans, c'est pas rigolo. Il tente de se concentrer sur la musique classique de son casque. Il ne peut pas écouter la radio, il retient tout, le bla-bla du présentateur, les paroles des chansons, les jingles des pubs… Tout. Absolument tout. Et après ça lui file une migraine pas possible. Il arrive devant l'école et soupire. Encore une année avec les mêmes camarades. Stiles n'a pas d'ami. Stiles est différent mais est le plus normal dans sa classe. Il est dans une école spéciale. Pour tous les gens différents.

Il a un camarade, Frédérik, qui est autiste. Il a, ce que la maîtresse appelle, le syndrome Asperger. Il a une fille, Nina, aveugle et muette. Il a Spencer le petit hyperactif. Lui son seul problème est de tout retenir. Il n'est pas plus intelligent que les autres. Il retient juste tout. Du coup à 6 ans il parle français, allemand et italien. Parce qu'il a lu des livres de grammaire, puis regardé des films. Qu'il connaît encore d'ailleurs.

Le petit garçon relève le casque qui glisse et s'adosse à la grille. Il n'a pas encore envie de rentrer. Il sait que la cloche ne sonnera que dans 12 minutes et 39 secondes. Il a le temps de manger sa pomme. Il regarde les parents inquiets déposer les enfants. Toujours les mêmes. Ah non…

Il se redresse de tout son haut, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Stiles est pas très grand, même un peu maigrichon. Il regarde cette grande femme brune, splendide, ses grands yeux chocolat. Elle pose un petit garçon devant elle. Il secoue la tête. Il refuse quelque chose. Puis il croise les bras sur son torse, plissant sa bouche. La mère ferme les yeux un instant en soupirant. Elle lui indique le portail du doigt. Le garçonnet se remet en route en ajustant la bandoulière de son sac. La directrice sort. Elle se charge toujours d'accueillir les « nouveaux ». Elle se dirige immédiatement vers la grande femme et le petit brun. Elle lui tend la main. Stiles enlève son casque et tend l'oreille. Elles échangent les paroles de bienvenue habituelles et le petit garçon lève les yeux au ciel. Ses yeux viennent rencontrer ceux de Stiles. Il sourit. Creusant des petits trous dans ses joues. Stiles sourit aussi et lui fait un signe de main. Le brun s'approche. Stiles se redresse encore plus. A peine le petit garçon en face de lui il commence à parler.

\- Salut moi c'est Stiles. Tu t'appelles comment toi ? ; _l'enfant plisse la bouche et hausse les épaules_ ; Tu veux pas me le dire ? Je me moquerais pas. On choisit pas son prénom hein ! ; _mais le brun, plus grand que Stiles, grimace encore un peu_ ; Ben tant pis si tu veux pas me le dire. C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Moi je retiens tout, tout le temps et n'importe quoi. Ma maman elle dit que je fais quand même un tri pendant la nuit, comme une poubelle qui se vide mais je crois pas parce que je me souviens de tous les jours que j'ai vécu depuis mes 4 ans. Mon autre problème aussi, ça c'est ma maman qui le dit pas l'école hein, c'est que je parle trop. Alors si je parle de trop faut que tu me le dises parce que moi je me rends pas trop compte. Et comme j'ai pas de copain, j'ai pas d'ami parce que je suis le moins bizarre de toute ma classe en fait. Ouais ben comme j'ai pas de copain personne ne me dit jamais si je parle de trop. Alors, si ça se trouve, c'est que maman qui dit que je parle trop. Donc je sais pas si c'est vrai et…

\- Il ne peut pas te répondre trésor ; _le coupe dans son monologue la maman aux yeux bruns magnifiques_

\- Ah… Il est muet ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il a juste… ; _elle se frotte le visage_ ; Arrêté de parler.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? _; puis Stiles se tourne vers le garçonnet et le toise sévèrement_ ; Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Il ne le fait pas exprès. C'est pas volontaire ; _la maman se met accroupie entre les deux garçons_ ; C'est un mécanisme de défense en fait.

\- Madame Hale, excusez moi j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous indiquer ; _la directrice invite la maman à se relever, ce qu'elle fait de mauvaise grâce_

\- Alors comme ça tu as arrêté de parler sans le vouloir ? Ouah ça doit être trop chiant _; Stiles croque dans sa pomme et regarde le petit brun aux yeux verts_ ; Mais du coup j'sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles ; _le jeune tourne son sac et indique l'étiquette_ ; Derek, c'est pas mal ; _mais l'autre plisse la bouche et hausse les épaules_ ; Ouais c'est cool comme prénom j't'assure ! Bon moi c'est Stiles hein ; _petite moue d'amusement chez l'autre garçon_ ; Tu voies… T'as quel âge ? Moi j'ai 6 ans ; _l'autre hoche la tête_ ; Tu habites près d'ici ? ; _il secoue la tête l'air de dire bof_ ; Tu manges à la cantine à midi ? Ouais moi aussi ; _il sourit, content face à l'information positive de son nouvel ami_

\- Derek ? ; _la maman appelle son petit_

\- Ben si j'avais attendu encore un tout petit peu j'aurais appris tout seul en fait _; râle Stiles et il sourit de toutes ses dents quand il voit les épaules de Derek se soulever comme s'il riait mais sans son_

\- Bon tu t'es déjà fait un copain c'est bien. Mais la maîtresse aimerait que tu apprennes le langage des signes, comme je te l'ai dit ; _Derek croise ses bras sur son torse et secoue la tête_ ; Tu n'as pas le choix mon cœur. Si… cette situation dure il faut que tu puisses communiquer avec les autres _; la maman passe sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, lui ébouriffant, il s'éloigne et vient se mettre derrière Stiles_

\- Vous inquiétez pas M'ame Hale, moi je vais apprendre le langage et je lui apprendrais

\- C'est très aimable à toi jeune homme

\- Stiles madame, Stiles Johannes Stilinski, oui comme le joueur de baseball. Mais ma famille a rien à voir avec ce monsieur. Le premier joueur de baseball Stilinski remonte au 19ème siècle, vers 1914 et…

\- Bien Stiles ; _la maman pose une main sur son épaule pour stopper le flot de parole_ ; C'est gentil de vouloir apprendre le langage des signes mais c'est très compliqué ; _elle roule un peu des yeux_ ; Et il faut du temps…

\- Pas à moi m'dame…

\- Talia ; _elle sourit_

\- Donc … Pas à moi Talia, moi je retiens tout, tout vite. Demain je saurais si je travaille ce soir.

\- Bien Stiles tu es avec Derek, on a décidé de vous mettre ensemble. Je peux compter sur toi pour lui présenter l'école et lui faire visiter ? Lui dire les règles ? Tout ça ? ; _demande gentiment la directrice_

\- Oui madame Wainwright ; _le jeune châtain hoche enthousiaste la tête_ ; Viens Der', j't'emmène dans l'école des fous ; _il explose de rire et tire le brun derrière lui_

La maman soupire. Elle regarde les deux enfants disparaître. Depuis l'accident de voiture d'il y a deux ans son fils bien-aimé ne parle plus. Elle qui aimait tant l'entendre chantonner, parler de sa petite voix. Les psys disent que ça ne durera pas. Qu'il va se remettre à parler. Ça fait 2 ans… Les psys disent aussi que c'est le traumatisme, que c'est parce qu'il a trop crié. Mais l'hypnose, l'acupuncture, tout ce qu'ils ont essayé, rien ne fonctionne.

Il est assis et il regarde par la fenêtre. Il entend Gaspard gémir derrière lui. Alors il compte. Il compte la durée des gémissements, l'intervalle entre chaque. Du coup ça lui file une migraine monstre. Il pose sa tête sur le rebord du bureau en soupirant. Une main fraîche se pose dans sa nuque. Il tourne un peu la tête.

\- J'ai mal à la tête Derek _; l'autre ouvre de grands yeux_ ; C'est parce que j'analyse tout, je compte tout, ça encombre ma mémoire, alors j'ai mal à la tête.

Le plus grand tourne sa chaise, il pose son feutre et tire celle de son ami. Mais il est un peu coincé par les pieds de la table, alors il ne peut pas. Il lui indique du doigt de le faire. Stiles obéit. Il serre fort la bouche, pour juguler la nausée causée par sa migraine. Une fois face aux yeux verts, Derek le tire par le col de son pull, gentiment. Le châtain suit le mouvement. Il pose son front contre l'épaule de son ami, qui pousse sa tête contre son cou, il bouche l'oreille, qui n'est pas en contact avec sa peau, de sa main. Stiles n'entend plus rien que le sang qui pulse dans l'artère de son ami. Régulier. Calme. Apaisant. Il n'entend plus que ça. Plus de gémissement. Juste ce « toc, toc » régulier. Il ferme les yeux, respire à fond et la main de son ami reste dans sa nuque. La maîtresse fronce les sourcils quand elle voit les deux enfants enlacés. Elle se dirige mais le regard foudroyant du brun l'empêche d'avancer plus loin. Elle s'assied sur son bureau et attend. Au bout de 10 minutes le plus petit se redresse, l'air plus calme. Il pose un délicat baiser sur la joue de son ami, pour le remercier, et l'air de rien reprend son exercice. La prof ne comprend pas, mais elle ne cherche pas à comprendre. Stiles est sensible, elle le sait. Il a déjà vomi en classe parce que trop d'informations se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Alors si le nouveau arrive à le calmer ça lui convient. Elle tourne un peu dans la classe et tente de faire arrêter les gémissements de Gaspard qui commence à lui taper sur le système, à elle aussi.

\- La récré c'est ce qu'il y a de pire pour moi ; _Stiles hausse les épaules_ ; Je compte les élèves, je mémorise leurs visages, quand j'entends leur conversation ça se grave là haut _; il pointe son front du doigt_ ; Alors la maîtresse elle accepte que j'aille à la bibliothèque, avec de la musique ; _Derek sort son calepin de la poche et écrit_ **_« t'écoutes quoi ? »_** ; Que du classique, je peux pas écouter le reste… ; **_« tu retiens les paroles ? »_** ; Tout j'te dis. Après si tu veux aller dehors, jouer, tu peux, j't'en empêche pas hein ; _Stiles s'assied sur un pouf et Derek s'affale à côté de lui avec un petit grognement_ ; Hey mais tu peux quand même produire des sons en fait ! ; _Derek débouche le stylo mais Stiles pose sa main dessus_ ; Pas besoin d'écrire tout ce que tu penses non plus hein ! ; _il rigole et son ami craque un petit sourire, Stiles pose un doigt sur un trou_ ; C'est quoi ça ? ; _Derek éloigne les doigts du bloc de papier et écrit **« fossettes »** _ ; C'est mignon ! ; _le brun lève les yeux au ciel_ ; Tu veux un cookie ? C'est moi qui les ai fait ! ; _les yeux verts semblent dire **« toi ? »**_ ; Ouais c'est bien un des seuls avantages à être un peu dingo ; _une claque s'abat sur l'arrière de sa tête_ ; HEY ! ; _il rigole_ ; Si c'est vrai que j'suis un peu dingo. Là ma mémoire elle est utile parce que je connais les recettes et je sais ce qui n'a pas fonctionné la fois d'avant. Alors je peux changer la recette et… ; _mais la main du brun se pose sur sa bouche, doucement, il hoche la tête et marmonne_ ; Ok j'me tais ; _l'autre sourit, ôte sa main et lui tend, pour avoir un cookie_ ; Tiens, ils sont au chocolat blanc et cerise.

Ils grignotent en silence leur goûter. Puis Stiles se lève et disparaît entre deux rayons. Derek se dandine, un peu mal à l'aise sans son ami qui parle trop. Qui parle pour deux en fait. Il s'apprête à se lever quand le châtain aux yeux envoûtants revient avec un gros livre, qui à l'air de peser hyper lourd.

Les yeux envoûtants parce que, dehors, ce matin, Derek s'est dit que les yeux de l'autre enfant étaient bruns. Sa maman a des yeux bruns. Pourtant pas aussi beaux que ceux de Stiles. C'est pour ça qu'il a été le voir. Pour déterminer de quelle couleur ils sont. A la longue il a décidé qu'ils étaient miel. Comme le pain d'épice. Mais tout à l'heure, quand il l'a pris contre lui, ils étaient presque noir, comme éteint. Ça le perturbe un peu ces changements. Il regarde son nouvel ami. Il a des cheveux assez courts, brun clair. Un nez en trompette et plein de grains de beauté partout sur lui. Sur son visage et sur ses bras. Un peu plus petit que lui et bien plus menu. Il rampe un peu jusqu'à lui. Stiles a posé le livre par terre et ses yeux volètent d'une image à l'autre. Puis il ferme les yeux, se redresse. Il sourit et regarde Derek. Il lui fait des signes avec les mains. Le jeune Hale fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est « bonjour » en langage des signes. Tu vois si tu apprenais tu pourrais parler avec moi comme ça. Regarde le livre montre les bases. Après tu as différents langages et … ; _la main se pose délicatement sur son poignet, il tourne le regard et sa gorge se serre quand il voit les larmes dévaler les joues de son ami_ ; Hey pleure pas Der' ! Faut pas pleurer ! Si je te fais pleurer je m'en vais hein ! ; _Derek serre son poignet_

Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire. Il repousse du pied le livre et tire son ami. Il se laisse faire et se love contre lui.

\- T'as vu en fait c'est rigolo que je sois plus petit, mes câlins sont meilleurs parce que t'es obligé de te rouler en boule comme un chat _; il tente de le faire rire, un petit son étranglé lui répond_ ; Pourquoi tu pleures ? ; _Derek essuie ses yeux et commence à écrire sur son bloc, puis il lui montre **« j'espère un jour récupérer ma voix »** ;_ Ah merde ! Putain j'ai été con. J'suis désolé ! Mais comme ta maman elle en a parlé ben je me suis dit que pendant la récré on… ; _la main se pose sur sa bouche_ ; J'me tais

Il se tait donc, se contentant de tirer plus son ami contre lui et de lui frotter le dos. Les larmes cessent assez vite mais le brun ne bouge pas. Il se sent bien là. En sécurité. Loin du jugement des gens, loin de leurs regards. Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette école spécialisée pour enfant à problème. Quand sa maman lui a dit, il a pleuré, a ouvert la bouche en des cris silencieux. Elle a pleuré avec lui. Mais Laura lui a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait plus aller à l'école normale. Parce qu'à l'école normale il faut parler. Alors toute la nuit il a tenté, dans son lit, dans le noir, de pousser sa voix. Il s'est pincé pour tenter de produire des cris de douleurs. Il a tenté de crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Même de chanter. Rien ne sortait à part des gémissements et des souffles étranglés.

Alors il a promis à sa maman d'essayer la nouvelle école. Une semaine. Que si ça n'allait pas il voulait revenir dans l'autre. Ils se sont mis d'accord. Chacun nuançant sa position. Et finalement, le voilà là, dans les bras de cet autre garçonnet, le premier jour. Il ne changera plus d'école finalement.

A la fin de la journée ils se séparent devant la grille, Derek rejoignant sa maman et Stiles rejoignant à pied son chez lui. Il en a pour 14 minutes 42 de marche s'il suit son rythme habituel. Mais ce soir, il sait, ça va lui prendre plus de temps, parce qu'il va se repasser toute sa journée dans la tête. Effaçant ce qui n'a pas d'intérêt et gravant de manière indélébile le reste. Il pousse la porte et immédiatement son papa arrive.

\- Tu as mis un peu plus de temps aujourd'hui fils ; _il l'embrasse et lui enlève son sac des épaules_

\- J'suis un peu fatigué ; _il hausse les épaules_ ; J't'aide pour le repas du soir ?

\- Si tu veux

De l'autre côté de Beacon Hill le trajet en voiture est silencieux. Talia regarde son fils dans le rétroviseur. Il sourit doucement. Il regarde par la fenêtre et fronce de temps en temps les sourcils. Il se retourne alors sur son siège et compte avec ses doigts. Puis il soupire encore et se frotte les yeux. Arrivés à la maison, il se dirige tout de suite vers sa chambre, mais la douce voix de sa maman le retient.

\- Derek ? ; _il se retourne_ ; Tu vas bien ? ; _il hoche vigoureusement la tête_ ; Qu'est ce que tu comptais dans la voiture ? _; il ouvre la bouche et rougit_.

Il s'assied sur le canapé et commence à écrire sur le bloc qui traîne sur la table basse. Depuis 2 ans il y en a partout. Dans toutes les pièces. Il écrit un moment, puis jette le bloc et monte comme une flèche dans sa chambre. La maman s'installe et lit ce que son fils lui a écrit. Elle sourit au fur et à mesure.

 ** _« J'comptais les arbres parce que Stiles m'a dit que pour aller chez lui il en dépasse 25, alors j'voulais voir combien y en avait sur notre trajet. Mais je suis nul parce que à peine je pense à autre chose que j'ai oublié. J'peux pas tout retenir comme lui. Tu sais qu'il peut même pas écouter de la vraie musique parce que sinon il retient tout ? C'est pour ça qu'il écoute que du classique. Et qu'il veut pas apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, parce que sinon il saura déchiffrer les notes. J'crois que je veux plus changer d'école. Et si Stiles accepte de m'apprendre le langage des signes… Peut-être que je vais l'apprendre aussi »._**

Pendant une semaine Stiles ne reparle plus de cette autre manière de communiquer. Alors Derek lui demande une fois à la récré. Il va chercher lui même le livre. Il le pose et Stiles sourit. Lui dit qu'il sait, qu'il a appris en début de semaine. Alors il explique à Derek. Et Derek, concentré écoute Stiles.

Les semaines passent, les mois. Ils mettent presque un trimestre entier à inviter l'autre chez lui. C'est Stiles qui propose. Pour l'anniversaire de son copain. Il sait, il se souvient que c'est en février. Alors il l'invite fin janvier. Il lui parle tout le chemin. Quand il arrive devant la petite maison Derek a les joues rouges, essoufflé. C'est une longue marche que doit faire le châtain ! Ils cuisinent ensemble. Stiles expliquant un millier de chose à Derek. Qui tente de retenir mais surtout de lui répondre avec ses mains. Il apprend doucement. Mais parfois il est découragé. Parce que Stiles sait déjà, qu'il peut tenir des conversations avec Vivianne la sourde et que lui ça lui fait un peu mal au ventre. Alors il est un mécontent, parce que lui il n'y arrive pas. Pourtant Stiles passe toutes les récrés avec lui. Il se force à apprendre, à faire rentrer tout ça dans sa tête, c'est pas facile. Stiles va aussi voir un psy maintenant, qui lui apprend à faire le vide. C'est ce qu'il est en train de lui expliquer, tout en cuisinant avec ses mains. C'est ça qui fascine Derek. Stiles peut faire plein de chose à la fois. Parler, cuisiner et raconter des choses qui remontent à loin. Tout en même temps. Comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se concentrer. Une main passe devant les yeux verts.

\- Hey t'm'écoutais plus Dereki ! ; _l'autre hoche la tête, remuant son bol de cacao_ ; Bon ouais donc, le psy là il me fait allonger sur un divan après il me dit d'imaginer une pièce, une très grande pièce ; _Derek pose sa tête sur sa main_ ; Et aux murs de cette pièce plein de feuilles, avec écrites dessus ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée. La seule chose dans la pièce c'est une cheminée aussi. Alors je dois lire les feuilles et ce que je veux pas garder je dois le jeter dans le feu. Il me dit que ça me permet de faire le vide. Parce que sinon, un jour j'vais exploser ; _il remue la pâte du cake marbré_ ; Il me dit aussi que au bout de quelques années à faire cette exercice ben je le ferais automatiquement. Que j'aurais plus de migraine. ; _il verse la pâte dans le moule et commence à faire la vaisselle_ ; Donc il dit que quand je serais grand le tri se fera tout seul et que les souvenirs que je voudrais vraiment garder faudra que je les sauvegarde. Que dans ma GRANDE pièce je dois mettre un meuble, avec des tiroirs et que les feuilles que je veux garder je dois les mettre dans un de ses tiroirs. Et toi avec ta psy ? ; _il règle la température du four en passant et se retourne vers son ami qui a émit un petit sifflement_ ; Pas mieux ? ; _Derek grimace, genre **« y aura jamais de mieux »**_ ; Mais si faut pas que tu perdes espoir mon Rek' ; _Stiles embrasse le front de son ami_ ; Elle te fait faire quoi ? Toujours les mêmes exercices ? ; _l'autre hoche la tête, désinvolte, ils n'ont presque plus besoin de calepin, un regard, une moue et Stiles comprend ce que Derek veut lui dire_ ; Ben… Changes en. Moi j'en ai aussi fait 3 avant de trouver le mien ; _Derek soupire et pose sa tête entre ses bras croisés_ ; Je sais que tu en as fait 7… Mais y en a peut-être un bon, quelque part, qui sait ce qu'il te faut vraiment ! ; _il caresse les cheveux épais car il sait que ce geste détend son ami, il pourrait presque l'entendre ronronner_

\- Stiles, tu parles tout seul ? ; _le papa du châtain rentre dans la cuisine_ ; AH LE VOILÀ ! Le fameux Derek ; _il rigole et serre tendrement le brun qui s'est figé_ ; J'suis ravi de te rencontrer. Depuis le temps que j'entends des Derek par-ci, des Der' par là _; il rigole encore, si le petit Hale ne savait pas d'où son ami tirait sa joie de vivre désormais il le sait !_ ; Je sais pas s'il te l'a dit mais je m'appelle John.

Derek sourit doucement et il hausse les épaules. Pas la peine qu'il se présente puisqu'il a l'air de savoir comment il s'appelle. Le papa n'est pas très grand, fin et assez commun. De grands yeux bleus, plus clairs que ceux de sa propre sœur. Il a l'air fort, volontaire, courageux en revanche. Il sait qu'il travaille dans la police. Stiles lui a expliqué. Le père et le fils s'échangent un regard, puis Stiles le plante là et monte en trombe l'escalier. Derek ouvre la bouche de surprise.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas bonhomme, il revient tout de suite. Il a été cherché ton cadeau ; _il chuchote la dernière partie_

Derek rougit. Il n'a pas oublié son anniversaire. Comment il aurait pu d'ailleurs ? Le châtain réapparaît avec une enveloppe dans les mains. Il la pose devant l'autre enfant et se précipite vers le four pour descendre encore un peu la température. Der' ouvre l'enveloppe. Deux billets pour le parc d'attraction ! Il voudrait crier de joie ! Mais il ne peut pas. Alors il descend précipitamment de son tabouret et va enlacer très fort son ami.

\- Y a deux billets. Tu peux y aller avec qui tu veux hein ; _il chuchote dans son cou. Derek lui serre la main, attirant son attention_ ; Tu m'as dit le 14 décembre que t'avais jamais été alors… ; _Derek pose sa main sur sa bouche et il sent le sourire_ ; Ok, j'me tais ; _c'est devenu une de leur phrase, il tapote son index contre son cœur_ ; Tu veux y aller avec moi ? _; l'autre lève les yeux au ciel genre **« avec qui d'autre »**_ ; Ben t'as sœur… ; _le garçon soupire et lui embrasse la joue_

Cette journée au parc a bien évidemment été mémorable. Mais dur pour Stiles. Trop de monde, d'information. Il a eut une migraine terrible. Il ne l'a pas dit à son ami, mais lui le sait. Il apprend, petit à petit, à décoder son ami. Quand il a les yeux très foncé c'est qu'il est malade, il perçoit une raideur dans la nuque et il est un tout petit peu plus lent. Alors il a prétexté être fatigué et ils se sont fait ramener par le papa de Stiles.

En CM2, à 9 ans, Derek et Stiles sont inséparables. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que les surnomme la directrice. Elle introduit un nouvel élève. Scott. Il est un peu agoraphobe. Il est aussi un peu claustrophobe. Un peu phobe de tout… Derek parle parfaitement le langage des signes. En fait c'est hyper pratique parce qu'il peut discuter avec Stiles tout le temps sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'ils se disent. Lui veut intégrer ce nouvel élève dans leur groupe, mais Stiles est pas trop pour… Une de leur première dispute. En 3 ans. Alors Stiles à la récré va s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, laissant quand même le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait promis à Der' sur son bureau, et le second lui va discuter avec le nouveau. Arrivé devant lui tous deux se figent. Merde il avait oublié que tout le monde ne parle pas le langage des signes. Il lui mime d'attendre deux secondes et cherche son calepin, qu'il a perdu l'habitude de prendre dans sa poche. Il écrit qu'il s'appelle Derek. L'autre lit mais ne bouge pas. Derek tente de le faire écrire, même parler. Rien. Il est face à un mur. Il soupire lourdement et se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Il ouvre doucement la porte. Stiles à son casque sur les oreilles. Il a les yeux fermés mais même d'ici le petit voit que des larmes coulent. Il comprend pas. Stiles ne pleure jamais. Il avance tout doucement dans la pièce. Il s'assied tout contre son ami. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux mais ouvre ses bras. Il l'a reconnu.

D'un autre côté Stiles connaît l'odeur de son ami par cœur. C'est une des choses qu'il a mit dans le meuble à tiroir de sa pièce. Les doigts de Derek effacent les larmes et tire gentiment le casque. Mais le mécheux n'ouvre pas les yeux. Refusant le dialogue comprend l'enfant. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de se lover contre lui, contre sa douceur et sa chaleur.

Ils ont finit par intégrer Scott. Qui a toujours peur de tout, même des choses les plus étranges, comme des fourmis.


	2. Collège

La partie deux ^^

Tendrement, vôtre Sam

* * *

A 11 ans ils vont au collège. Tous les trois ensembles. Un collège normal. Stiles tente d'apprendre à réfréner son hypermnésie, Derek ne parle toujours pas, il s'est fait une raison, mais il est intelligent, très intelligent, alors il intègre une classe normale. Et Scott a moins peur. Il s'ouvre un peu aux autres. Il lui faut surtout du temps, pour s'habituer aux choses, aux gens, pour ne plus avoir peur. Ils se rejoignent devant le collège. Derek saute sur Stiles.

\- T'as déjà mal à la tête ? ; _il lui demande avec ses mains_

\- Ouais… C'est le nouveau trajet. Faut le temps que je m'y fasse ; _il grogne et se frottant le crâne_

\- S'lut ; _chuchote Scott_

\- Coucou Scotty ; _répond sur le même ton Stiles_

\- T'as pas l'air bien Sti'…

Derek tapote le front du grand brun, lui faisant comprendre que leur ami a mal à la tête. Les immenses portes s'ouvrent et pour une fois c'est Derek qui entraîne ses deux amis. Chacun par une main. Il a le cœur qui bat trop fort. Il ne cesse de penser « faites qu'on soit dans la même classe… ». Devant les panneaux d'affichage, les cœurs se serrent. Scott et Derek sont ensemble, pas Stiles. Il a de bon résultat, mais il a toujours du mal à se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois. Donc une fois qu'il a retenu la leçon, l'a assimilé et a fait ses exercices, il s'ennuie. Alors il regarde ailleurs, retenant d'autre chose. Dans l'ancienne école les enseignants savaient gérer ça, mais là ? Derek se mord la lèvre et se tourne vers son inséparable.

\- T'inquiètes Dereki, ça va le faire ; _il murmure, les yeux foncés_

\- Mais… ; _il commence à bouger les mains mais celles de Stiles se posent sur les siennes_

\- Ça va aller. Cesse de t'en faire !

Il le tire contre lui dans une étreinte. Les grands bras de Scott s'ajoutent. Quel trio de bras cassés.

Derek scrute avec angoisse la file d'attente de la cantine. Il attend de voir la touffe de mèches en vrac. Scott a les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Il ne cesse de murmurer « ça va aller, y a pas trop de monde, ça va aller ». Derek devrait l'aider. Devrait le prendre contre lui. Mais il ne peut pas. Il est trop focalisé sur son ami, qu'il attend. A peine il le voit arriver qu'il se précipite. Il le tire vers lui, ôte son plateau de ses mains et le regarde fixement. Ses yeux sont presque entièrement noir. Il a une migraine… Il le fait asseoir sur le banc et pose ses pouces sur ses yeux.

\- Pas ici Der', on est plus à l'école ; _il grogne, le regard vert le fait chanceler_ ; On peut pas, on est dans une école « normale » ; _il mime les guillemets mais Derek mécontent plisse la bouche **« et alors ? »** crient ses yeux _ ; Qu'est ce qu'on va dire de nous ? ; _le brun pousse un grognement, on dirait un aboiement de chien_ ; Ok c'est bon ; _cède enfin le petit_

Il ferme les yeux et laisse Derek le piloter. Il sent sa tête heurter la douce matière du pull en cachemire de son ami, il sent la forme douce de son épaule, qu'il connaît par cœur, il sent son odeur. Il pose l'oreille contre son cou et l'immense main de Derek s'abat sur son oreille. Il entend le battement. Plus rapide que d'habitude. Il se concentre mais le brouhaha perce la paume qui repose sur son oreille. Il tente de toutes ses forces… Puis il sent un liquide s'échapper de son nez. Il se recule précipitamment. Une main sous son nez. Il saigne. Et merde ! Il s'éloigne en courant en direction des toilettes. Il entend en passant des « PD » fuser. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il a bien trop mal à la tête pour ça !

Au bout d'une semaine Stiles loupe pour la première fois une journée. Derek le cherche toute la journée. Il se fait un sang d'encre. Alors le soir il demande à sa maman en pleurant de le conduire chez lui. Il sonne à la porte et John ouvre la porte. Les traits fatigués.

\- Ah Derek… ; _il souffle comme si c'était un soulagement_ ; Il est dans sa chambre

Il lui serre la main et il n'attend pas l'autorisation une fois cette politesse faite. Il plante les parents sur le seuil. Il jette ses chaussures et monte 3 par 3 les marches. Il ouvre la porte de la pièce sous les combles. Sous le toit. C'est l'endroit le plus reculé, le plus éloigné des pièces à vivre. La chambre de Stiles. Elle est insonorisée, ne comporte pas d'horloge, le « tic-tac » le rendant fou ! Il est allongé sur son lit.

\- Salut Der' ; _sa voix est pâle, le brun trottine jusqu'à lui, ses yeux sont toujours aussi foncé, une poubelle à côté du lit, déborde de mouchoirs tâchés d'une couleur brune, du sang séché_ ; Hey j'vais bien. Ça va passer ! ; _il tire son ami vers lui_ ; Je vais peut-être plus aller au collège par contre ; _il recouvre son petit corps de celui plus large de son ami, sentant le cœur de son vis-à-vis battre vite à l'opposé du sien, il pose sa joue contre la masse de cheveux presque noir désormais_ ; J'pense aller en collège d'hôtellerie ; _la tête se relève très vite, manquant de heurter son nez, il grimace_ ; T'inquiètes c'est bon tu l'as esquivé ; _il rigole et Derek se mord la lèvre, il passe un doigt dessus_ ; Ça va j'te dis. J'ai juste eu trop, en une fois ; _le brun aux yeux clairs lui tapote l'épaule et il baisse les yeux, il mime un carré avec ses doigts_ ; Même ma pièce a pas suffit. Y avait des papiers partout. Sol, plafond, fenêtre ; _il gémit un peu_ ; Trop en une fois ! Mais le collège hôtelier serait une solution. On y réfléchit.

Il se tait et il se perd dans la chaleur de l'autre, dans le rythme maintenant régulier de son cœur. Il s'assoupit. Derek se relève, redresse la couette et redescend. John et sa mère discutent sur le canapé. Il indique qu'il s'est endormi. Le père du mécheux hoche la tête en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Derek sort le calepin de la poche arrière de son jeans. Il en a besoin tout le temps au collège, c'est assez pénible. Il écrit sous les regards pesants des deux adultes. Une fois finit il le tend à Mr Stilinski. Il lit et sourit un peu tristement.

\- Le collège hôtelier nous semble une bonne solution parce que ça reste relativement près, qu'il est plutôt doué dans la cuisine, tu le sais, et qu'ils ont proposé de l'intégrer dans une classe de petit effectif. Je sais que tu seras séparé de lui mais… _; il grimace en voyant le menton du jeune trembler_ ; S'il est assez bon. S'il devient assez fort il pourra certainement réintégrer un lycée normal.

Derek pousse un lourd soupir. Ses yeux automatiquement volent vers l'escalier. Ils ne sont jamais restés l'un chez l'autre. Mais cette idée le titille. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à sa maman pour les vacances de noël ?

Stiles a réessayé le collège. Deux jours. Il a du être envoyé à l'hôpital. Hyper activité cérébrale. Ils ont tellement pleurés que les parents se sont mis d'accord. Stiles ira au collège hôtelier mais ils resteront en contact parce qu'ils achètent, chacun de leur côté, un portable au fils. Quelle joie pour Derek de pouvoir écrire à son Stiles ! Les SMS fusent. Comme s'ils étaient côte à côte. Parfois Stiles met un peu de temps à répondre et Derek finit par comprendre pourquoi quand il se rend au collège.

Il déambule dans les couloirs, totalement différents de son collège à lui. La secrétaire lui indique une classe en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Il ricane intérieurement. Elle ouvre une porte en inox et Der' croit halluciner. Il se penche et vérifie, mais oui il est bien dans le collège. La pièce est en réalité une cuisine, comme celle d'un restaurant. Elle lui montre le petit du doigt, genre il l'avait pas remarqué. Stiles a les yeux plissés, silencieux et concentré. Il ne parle pas, ses lèvres sont serrées et quelques gouttes de sueurs coulent de son front. Il est méconnaissable. Il est tout de blanc vêtu. Derek se glisse vers lui dans un silence complet et se cache un peu dans un coin.

\- Alors Stilinski ça donne quoi ce velouté ? ; _hurle une voix, faisant efficacement sursauter Derek_

\- Bientôt prêt chef ; _répond Stiles, il bat encore sa casserole et quand le chef arrive il coupe le feu_

Il se recule avec déférence et croise les mains dans le dos. Le chef sort une cuillère de sa poche et la trempe. Il goûte ce qui se dépose dessus.

\- Ok, Stilinski premier. Comme d'habitude.

Il est applaudit et verse son liquide dans un bocal. Il se dirige vers les grands bacs de vaisselle quand il voit Derek, dissimulé dans un coin

\- DER' ! ; _l'autre sourit et s'avance_

\- Mais ça va pas Stilinski de hurler comme ça ; _grogne le chef en revenant_

\- Pardon chef, mais c'est mon ami. Ça fait 4 jours que je l'ai pas vu et…

\- C'est toi le Derek qui a goûté toutes ses préparations quand il était plus jeune ? ; _le chef tourne ses yeux bleu vers lui, Derek se contente de hocher la tête_ ; Alors tu as plein de chose à me raconter. Il l'attrape par les épaules

\- M'sieur ; _le coupe Stiles_ ; Il pourra pas répondre à vos questions oralement

\- Ah… Pas grave je suis sûr qu'il sait écrire

Et il s'éloigne dans le bureau en tirant Derek qui se retourne avec un sourire contrit. Stiles hausse les épaules. Il faut qu'il lave ses casseroles ! Au bout de 35 minutes il a lavé tout son coin. Il est exténué. Mais physiquement. Sa tête va mieux. Tellement mieux.

Il toque délicatement au bureau du chef et récupère son Derek. Il le tire par la main et commence à parler. Ce qui rassure le jeune homme. Finalement il n'a pas tant changé que ça.

Les vacances de noël approche et Derek hésite. Il a envie de rester une des deux semaines chez Stiles mais… Il est en train de se dandiner en regardant pas la fenêtre quand sa mère rentre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as chaton ? ; _elle lui embrasse le haut du front et Derek soupire lourdement_ ; Ça fait quelques jours que je te trouve bizarre ; _il se tourne vers elle avec une moue_ ; Mais dis moi au lieu de tirer la gueule ; _elle râle._

Alors il se défait de son étreinte et pose le calepin déjà rédigé devant elle. Il va s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, regardant la neige tomber. Il a juste écrit **_« Stiles me manque_** ».

\- Et ? ; _elle fait glisser le bloc vers lui, il enlève le crayon qui trône sur son oreille **« c'est les vacances »**_ ; Une fois encore ET ? ; _elle s'assied et le jeune se mord les lèvres **« tu crois qu'il accepterait que je passe quelques jours chez lui ? Toi tu accepterais ? »** _ ; Mon Dieu j'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais ! ; _elle sourit_ ; Oui tu peux. C'est une surprise. On en a convenu avec John y a quoi… 3 semaines. Mais on voulait pas vous pousser. Si vous êtes tous les deux aussi timides ça va pas le faire hein !

Derek rigole parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un dit de Stiles qu'il est timide.

Il sonne à la porte et John va lui ouvrir encore en pyjama. Il est ponctuel. Il l'a toujours été et il le sera toujours. Il lui serre chaleureusement la main et le laisse rentrer dans le salon. Il propose un café à Talia, qui accepte et lui se dirige vers les marches. Il pose le pied sur la première. Personne ne dit rien… Il les monte et ouvre la porte. Toujours la même odeur. Mais le décor a un peu changé. Y a des livres partout. Il en ramasse un « cuisine française de 1800 à nos jours ». Il le pose sur celui de la cuisine vietnamienne. Il enlève son bonnet et son manteau recouvert de neige et se glisse contre le corps de son ami. Un violent frisson saisit celui-ci

\- Putain de bordel de merde Der' t'es froid ; _il sait au souffle erratique qui heurte son cou que celui-ci est en train de rire_ ; Il est déjà 10h ? Tu devenais venir que pour le repas ; _Derek pose ses pouces sur ses joues et il ouvre péniblement un œil, il vire son regard vers le volet_ ; Fait même pas jour j'suis sûr ! ; _Derek lui dit de se rendormir_ ; Ouais j'vais faire ça. Par contre vire ton fût il est trempé.

Il ouvre la couette en grand, faisant glisser Der' vers le bord. Il le rattrape d'une main autour de son t-shirt.

\- Magne j'perds du chaud là ! ; _il râle encore, la voix grave_

Derek se met sur ses jambes, hésite deux secondes et finit par ne garder que son t-shirt et son boxer. Il se glisse contre le corps de Stiles. Toujours aussi fin. Toujours aussi doux. Toujours aussi chaud. Toujours aussi sécuritaire. Il l'enferme dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- Putain faut que j'arrête de te faire à manger parce que t'es devenu tout carré ; _la petite claque qui s'abat sur sa tête lui rappelle la première échangée 5 ans plus tôt, Derek pose sa main sur sa joue et il ouvre à nouveau les yeux_ ; Quoi ? ; _il agite les mains_ ; Comment ça je jure plus qu'avant ? ; _il hoche vigoureusement la tête_ ; Oh chié ; _paf, une petite claque_ ; J'y peux rien c'est comme ça en cuisine !

\- C'est pas une raison ; _râle Derek avec ses mains. Stiles sait qu'il râle à cause de ses yeux, à cause du pli sous sa lèvre et même à cause de ses mains qui n'ont pas la fluidité de d'habitude_

\- J'vais faire attention mon Der', promis ; _il pose un baiser sur la joue du taiseux qui relève à nouveau ses mains_ ; NON, maintenant dodo !

Il lui attrape les mains, glisse ses doigts entre les siens et les colles entre leurs deux torses. Il pousse un petit grognement satisfait. Mais Derek lui met un petit coup de tête. Il rouvre un œil et le jeune le fusille du regard. Pourtant son sourire de biais et les étoiles dans ses yeux montrent qu'il n'est pas vraiment fâché.

\- Quoi ? ; _le brun sourit et tente de dégager une de ses mains_ ; Der' j'suis claqué j'ai passé ma soirée, jusqu'à minuit, à préparer tous les desserts que t'aimes ! ; _Derek redresse la tête et ouvre la bouche en un O quasi parfait_ ; Ouais TOUS ! J'mérite encore un peu de dodo hein ? ; _le Der' en question fait semblant d'hésiter, Stiles lâche un rire sonore_ ; T'perds rien pour attendre toi !

Ils se regardent tendrement. Stiles serre les mains de son homologue plus fort. Et Derek doucement caresse ses doigts de ses pouces.

\- Toi aussi tu me manquais mon Derek ; _chuchote Stiles, Derek fronce les sourcils_ ; J'sais que t'as rien dit. Tes yeux parlent pour toi. Bon ta fréquence cardiaque aussi ! ; _il lève les yeux au ciel en poussant un faux soupir_ ; Et ouais ton corps peut pas mentir. Pas à moi en tout cas ; _rigole encore Stiles_ ; Dodo ?

Il pousse un grognement de joie quand Derek hoche la tête. Les yeux miel se ferment. Mais Derek lui ne peut pas fermer les siens ! Il se rend compte que son ami a un peu changé. De nouvelles rides sont au coin de ses yeux, de nouvelles traces autour de sa bouche.

\- Arrête de me fixer et de me dévisager ; _il grogne encore en ouvrant un œil et Derek rougit_ ; J'vais jamais réussir à me rendormir comme ça !

Il tire le corps long et large de son ami contre son flanc. Ils sont collés serrés. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches physiquement. Jamais. Mais c'est une sorte d'évolution. Petits ils étaient l'un contre l'autre H 24, en cours. Ils parlaient sans arrêt, par calepin posé entre eux, puis par gestes. Et là depuis 3 mois ils ne se voient plus que 2-3 fois par semaine. Ils sont en manque de l'autre. Alors voilà, quand ils sont ensembles ils rattrapent. Même si ce qu'ils font peut paraître étrange aux autres, même si ils ne sont qu'amis. Petit il arrivait que Derek aille dormir chez Laura, dans son lit à elle. Ils étaient collés aussi, alors où est le mal ?

Il laisse son ami manœuvrer pour retrouver la position qui lui convient. Stiles pose son front contre le creux du cou de Derek, glisse une jambe entre les siennes et enroule son bras gauche autour de son torse. La main droite posé sur son cœur.

\- Voilà, là ça va le faire ; _il lâche un long soupir de bien-être_ ; Ok pour toi ? ; _une main se pose sur sa bouche_ ; Ok, j'me tais

Il laisse le brun bouger un peu, s'ajuster à la position. Et il se rendort.

Quand il se réveille des heures plus tard il se demande ce qu'il l'a réveillé. Il entend le bruit tenu d'une page qu'on tourne. Il n'ouvre pas un œil, ne bouge pas un muscle. Il analyse, pour une fois de plein gré, ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il est toujours sur le flanc droit. Tout son corps contre celui de Derek. Maintenant de dos. Le nez dans sa nuque et un bras autour de son corps. La main posée nonchalamment contre son ventre. Il sent le rythme calme du cœur de Der' battre contre le sien. Il est bien. Il redresse de manière infime la tête pour voir ce que lit l'autre. Mais ce mouvement infime, qui passerait inaperçu aux yeux de tous, est suffisant au brun pour savoir que son ami est réveillé. Il fait glisser le livre dans son dos vers celui-ci. Il le maintient d'une main jusqu'à ce que celle qui était posée sur son ventre le prenne. Il souffre déjà de la perte de chaleur.

\- Tu charries là ? ; _la voix est grasse, lourde, pas réveillée et Derek sourit en secouant la tête_ ; Un putain de cassoulet ? Tu veux que je te fasse un cassoulet ? ; _Der' hoche vigoureusement la tête, avant de poser sa main sur la page et de tirer le livre_ ; Hey s'tu veux que je le cuisine faudrait que tu me laisses lire la recette ; _Derek pose délicatement le livre par terre et se tourne, il tape de son doigt le front de celui qui lui fait face_ ; Quoi ? Elle est pas encore dans ma tête celle là ; _alors Derek soupire et lui dit d'une main que ça peut attendre encore un peu_ ; Mmmmhhh, j'suis d'accord. Attends que je sois en 4ème. Ou en 3ème… Là j'te ferais d'ces trucs, tu vas en rester sur le cul ; _paf une claque_ ; Ah ouais merde j'a… ; _et bim encore une_ ; Arrête, j'vais faire gaffe. Mais si tu me tapes trop la tête je vais perdre plein de neurones ; _Derek grimace et lance un **« mouais enfin t'en avais déjà pas des masses »**_ ; Hey faux frère va ! ; _rigole Stiles et ce rire fait rire Derek_

Il pose ses pouces sous ses paupières et Stiles ferme les yeux. Il pose sa tête de lui-même contre son cou. Comme sa phrase « ok, j'me tais », ce geste fait partie d'eux. Il fait partie de ce qu'ils sont. Il fait partie de ce qui les a construit. Il frotte son nez contre l'épaule, s'enivrant de l'odeur qu'il connaît parfaitement puisque c'est une des choses qu'il a enfermée dans le coffre de sa tête, comme les différentes nuances de vert des yeux de son ami, comme son sourire à fossette, comme ses mèches noirs qu'il a constamment envie de papouiller, comme… Ouais en réalité tout Derek est dans le coffre de sa tête. Il pose sa tête contre son cou, s'enfonçant un peu dans le lit pour être plus à l'aise, Derek pose une main dans sa nuque et l'autre contre son oreille. Il se perd dans le rythme qui bat dans la jugulaire. Il lui paraît plus rapide que dans ses souvenirs. Il pourrait forcer un des tiroirs pour vérifier ses dires. Mais pour faire quoi ? Il s'en fout, il est contre Derek, son cœur bat et point barre. Il pourrait presque se rendormir comme ça ! La porte s'ouvre mais aucun des deux ne bouge. Pourtant Der' l'a entendue cette porte. Stiles peut-être pas, mais Hale oui. La porte se referme. Et Derek sourit. Voilà, il a retrouvé le centre de son monde.

Ça fait 6 jours qu'il mange comme un roi. Stiles a indéniablement un talent pour la cuisine. Égoïstement il a envie qu'il revienne avec lui au collège mais le voir si épanoui derrière les fourneaux et… Il a que 12 ans ! Ils sont souvent seuls, John travaille beaucoup, alors ils vivent comme ils le souhaitent. Le papa du cuisinier a monté un matelas qu'il a déposé dans l'immense chambre de Stiles. Mais il sait pertinemment qu'ils dorment ensemble. Ils sont proches, très proches, trop proches ? Il les regarde en train de rire, tous les deux en cuisine, appuyé contre le meuble bas devant la télé, sa tasse de café en main. Enfin il entend un rire mais il sait que si Stiles rit comme ça soit Derek rit aussi, soit il le regarde avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux. Ouais ils sont très proches, il s'ébouriffe les cheveux un peu dubitatif de cette situation.


	3. Premier - première

Les années collèges passent. A un rythme régulier. Comme les gouttes de pluie qui tombent du toit, plic, plic, plic.

Derek grandit, grandit et s'élargit… C'est à se demander où il va s'arrêter. Et Stiles grandit aussi, tout en restant aussi mince… Comme depuis 4 ans l'un va chez l'autre pendant les vacances de noël. C'est plutôt Der' qui vient parce que Stiles ne supporte toujours pas certaines choses. Comme les horloges, les appareils électroménagers qui font du bruit. C'est toujours le même scénario. Derek sonne à la porte. A l'heure exact. Il serre distraitement la main du Shérif et monte les marches, désormais 4 par 4. Il ouvre la porte et se jette sur son ami. Ils restent ensemble pendant des heures, sous les draps à parler, se retrouvant, se redécouvrant. Puis ils descendent. Ils mangent tous les 4 ensembles et enfin Talia s'en va. C'est ensuite 7 jours de pur bonheur.

Derek est en train de regarder Stiles faire fondre le chocolat. Il lui a promis de lui faire goûter un moelleux au chocolat, cœur fondant cerise.

\- Tu vas voir Dereki, c'est une putain de tuerie ; _le grand garçon qui est assis à côté du plus fin assène une petite claque à l'autre_ ; Ah ouais, putain faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe quand t'es là ! ; _paf deux autres en coup de vent, il grogne fait la moue et lâche un violent_ ; MAIS ! Derek sans déc… En fait t'aimes bien me frapper hein ? ; _il lui lance un regard en coin et le silencieux descend du meuble dans un petit saut, il ouvre le frigo et se serre un verre de jus d'orange, il est comme chez lui après tout ce temps_ ; Ouais donc tu me disais que Scott avait trouvé une fille ? ; _pas de réponse et il a pas des yeux dans le dos ;_ Der', je te vois pas là, ramène ton petit cul par là ; _le brun revient s'adosser au meuble en croisant les bras_ ; QUOI ?! Tu veux pas me dire ? ; _Derek secoue la tête_ ; Mais !; _il proteste encore_ ; C'est pas juste. Toi tu le voies tous les jours. Ça va faire 4 jours, 3 heures, 26 minutes et… ; _il roule des yeux avant de le bâillonner de sa main sur sa bouche_ ; Ok j'me tais

Il remue le contenu de la casserole. Il adore faire fondre le chocolat. Il sait pas pourquoi. C'est comme ça. Voir un truc informe se transformer en une délicate masse brillante. Il baisse le feu au minimum et attend quelques instants voir si la flamme c'est pas éteinte. Il relève finalement les yeux de sa casserole et pose son regard sur Derek. Le cuisiner le regarde et il lui dit que se cheveux commence à être un vrai bordel, les mèches noires partent en tout sens comme s'il sortait du lit. Ce à quoi, semi vexé, Derek répond que les siens sont pas mieux, qu'on dirait que son coiffeur est en tôle.

\- J'sais. En plus ça le fait pas trop pour un cuistot ! J'ai trop l'air d'un clodo parfois !

\- Ton langage Sti' ! ; _soupire Der'_

\- Quoi mon langage ? Hey faut que je fasse des phrases courtes. Sinon mes commis jamais ils attendront la fin. Genre je vais pas leur dire « Excusez moi très cher, mais auriez vous l'obligeance extrême de me passer le sel afin que je relève de manière délicate et mesurée ma béchamel ? ». Ça craint nan ?

Derek lève encore les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules d'un air de dire « je rends les armes ». Il regarde encore son ami. Il a pas mal changé en 4 ans. Il a tellement de stress, il bouge tellement en cuisine qu'il a développé l'habitude de toujours être en mouvement, il n'a jamais de cesse. Il a musclé ses bras, à force de remuer les choses, secouer les casseroles et ses jambes sont devenues plutôt toniques puisqu'il doit courir dans tout les sens. Il a toujours ses grains de beauté innombrables. Il a toujours des yeux miel envoûtants. Il s'est un peu musclé les épaules. Pas autant que Der'. C'est à se demander s'il a pas du sang de culturiste, dit souvent Stiles.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as Hale ? ; _le charrie le petit en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les désorganisant et le brun se contente d'ouvrir la bouche et la referme_ ; Tu veux vraiment pas me dire pour Scott ? ; _Derek serre bien les lèvres et nie de la tête_ ; Ah ouais ? ; _Stiles se rapproche_ ; Tu sais j'ai pas oublié où sont tes points faibles hein ! ; _il ricane un peu et Derek décroise les bras pour se couvrir les flancs_ ; Ouais j'ai pas oublié ; _il répète en souriant en coin, il se colle contre Derek dans le but de la chatouiller mais…_

La sensation qui a prit place depuis 4 jours dans le creux du ventre de Derek explose tout à coup. Il se penche un tout petit peu et pose ses lèvres contre celle de son ami. Le baiser ne dure que 3 secondes mais il leur coupe le souffle à tous les deux. A Derek parce qu'il se traite de tous les noms dans sa tête et à Stiles parce qu'il s'y attendait pas. Der' se recule d'un bond et commence à agiter ses mains dans tous les sens pour lui dire **_« désolé, c'est parti tout seul »_** ou des trucs dans le genre. Mais à peine il forme le **_« désolé »_** que les mains de Stiles saisissent les siennes. Leurs yeux se croisent. L'un voit de la peur, de la frayeur, lorsque l'autre distingue de la perplexité. Derek gémit un peu parce qu'il se sent mal et que Stiles l'empêche de s'exprimer.

\- Chut, deux seconde chut ; _souffle Stiles_ ; Arrête de te mordre les lèvres Der', vraiment ; _il murmur_ e ; Ok… Refais le ; _les yeux de ciel orageux hurlent **« QUOI ? »**_ ; Refais le. S'il te plaît

Le cœur battant, les mains toujours immobilisées entre celle de son ami, il se penche à nouveau et pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Une douce pression. De 5 secondes cette fois-ci. Puis il se recule. Les joues roses.

\- Ok c'est ce qui me semblait ; _Stiles happe le regard de son ami_ ; J'en veux plus.

Sans un mot de plus il le tire derrière lui dans les escaliers. Il pousse la porte de sa chambre et attire Derek dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse lui. Il ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre. Il mémorise juste ses nouvelles sensations. Il presse simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme ça. Tendrement. Il apprécie. Il apprécie les battement désordonnés du cœur du brun, il apprécie ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes, il apprécie la chaleur qui lui brule le ventre. Derek s'éloigne au bout d'un moment, il libère ses mains

\- C'est pas bizarre ? ; _il demande une réelle inquiétude au fond de ses yeux verts_

\- Bizarre pour toi ? ; _demande à voix haute Stiles, il grimace quand il l'entend sortir un peu voilée_

\- Moi non… Mais… ; _le brun se mord les lèvres_ ; Ça change tout non ?

\- En quoi ça devrait changer quelque chose ? Entre nous ? Le regard des autres ? Pour moi t'es toujours Derek, Der'… Peut-être un peu plus MON Der' mais… Non c'est pas bizarre _; il sourit en coin_ ; Ça t'ébouriffe le poil chaton ? ; _il ricane parce qu'il a tellement rit il y a quelques années quand il a appris que Talia le surnommait chaton, le brun serre la bouche, pose sa main sur la sienne_ ; Ok j'me tais _; il chuchote contre la main qui le bâillonne_

\- Et embrasse moi plutôt ; _il ajoute de ses mains_

\- Mh, c'est nouveau ça ; _il rigole tout contre sa bouche avant d'obéir_

Ils reculent, pas à pas, vers le lit. Quand ils se trouvent acculer contre, Der' s'arrête. Il est pas prêt. Clairement pas prêt. Ok c'est son Stiles, ok il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais il est clairement pas prêt.

\- J'veux juste sentir ton cœur contre le mien ; _murmure la bouche contre la sienne_

Il plie les genoux et s'écroule dans le lit. Stiles au dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassent et c'est tout. Ils testent de nouvelles choses. Stiles a 15 ans puisqu'il est de décembre précédent, Derek en a encore 14, alors ils ne vont pas très loin. Ils se découvrent juste d'une nouvelle manière. Ils testent des choses l'un sur l'autre. Comme quand Derek ouvre les jambes pour les enrouler autour des hanches de son ami. Comme quand Stiles lui a doucement léché la lèvre. Ils se découvrent en même temps. Puis le châtain se détache tout doucement. Il souffle longuement.

\- Der' on a un souci là ; _et Derek hoche la tête parce qu'il a senti, et que forcément ça a aussi influencé son bassin ;_ On fait quoi ? ; _le brun le regarde avec des yeux plus foncés, presque intégralement vert, comme lorsqu'il est sujet à une émotion trop forte et il se mord la lèvre_ ; Arrête avec ta lèvre bordel ; _paf une petite claque et un lourd soupir_

Stiles tente de se relever mais le mouvement qu'il fait les font se tendre tous les deux, Derek crochète sa nuque et pousse un vrai gémissement, un gémissement de fond de gorge.

\- Ok là tu me tues Der'. On fait quoi ? ; _demande encore le petit_

Le brun ne donne pas de réponse, il se contente de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et de manière un peu expérimentale Stiles redonne un coup de bassin. Derek griffe sa nuque de ses ongles courts et lâche un souffle tremblotant. Bon… S'il arrête pas de suite ils sont foutu ! Il se redresse sur ses bras mais la main de son ami se faufile sous son t-shirt, caressant la peau du dos. Il le regarde avec envie.

\- Si tu me regarde comme ça je vais continuer… T'es sûr que t'es prêt à ça ? ; _il a une voix qui n'est tellement pas la sienne, pour toute réponse Derek tire son t-shirt, lui dévoilant le torse, il soulève un bras, puis l'autre afin de laisser son torse nu_ ; Ok mais je veux l'égalité ; _il s'appuie sur ses genoux et enlève le sous-pull beige de son ami, qui frissonne quand l'air frais de la chambre heurte sa peau surchauffé, il agrippe les bras de Stiles et le tire sur lui_ ; Ok doucement amour ; _il chantonne de sa voix désormais un peu grave et Derek perd encore un peu plus la tête_

Il soulève lui même le bassin. Il entend son ami grincer des dents, se contracter. Il est encore un peu plus fin que la norme mais il est tonique trouve Derek. Il passe ses mains le long de son dos. Il connaît le corps du petit pourtant il le redécouvre d'une nouvelle manière. Il apprend le velouté de sa peau et les petites imperfections sous ses doigts, il mémorise les grains de beauté avec ses mains après l'avoir fait avec ses yeux.

Ils s'embrassent de manière relative chaste comparée à ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Ils roulent l'un sur l'autre, se découvrant d'une nouvelle façon, apprenant ce que ça fait quand on caresse là, quand on griffe là. Stiles est le premier à se battre contre le mur noir qui menace de l'engloutir. Il ne sait pas comment dire… Il serre juste plus fort les doigts de Derek entre les siens et il accélère. Quand il s'affaisse sur son ami il sent que lui n'est pas apaisé. Il se frotte encore. Alors il laisse la nature agir. Il tend la main vers la ceinture du pantalon, passe cette main sous les différentes épaisseurs de vêtements. Il caresse ce qu'il sent du bout des doigts. Il ne sait pas s'il le fait bien. Il tente. Encore une fois ils se découvrent. Derek mord son épaule et Stiles sent un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa paume, entre ses doigts. Il se laisse retomber sur son ami. Il l'embrasse et le regarde.

\- T'es beau ; _il chuchote contre son cou, il va lui même se nicher contre l'artère qui laisse le sang circuler, les mains de Derek viennent, à leur place, comme toujours_ ; Faut que j'aille me laver _; il finit par chuchoter_

Il sent le brun hocher la tête. Il l'embrasse et sort sa main de son pantalon. Ils rougissent tous les deux. Il passe dans sa salle de bain. Il se lave les mains et enlève son sous-vêtement collant. Il en passe un autre et enfile même un autre jeans. Derek le rejoint et s'assied sur la baignoire. Il est inquiet.

\- Tout est ok Der' ?

\- Tu m'as appelé amour ; _il se fige, les mains en l'air_

\- Et ? ; _sourit Stiles_

\- J'sais pas… ; _il le regarde intensément_ ; Tu regrettes ?

\- Et toi ? ; _rigole le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés_

\- J'crois pas

\- Tu crois ? Ou t'es sûr, amour?

\- Sûr ; _il se relève et fait même passer sa main sur le dos encore nu de son ami, amant_ ; Désolé ; _clament ses yeux en appuyant sur la morsure_

\- Le soit pas… C'était… Adéquat ; _rigole encore Stiles, il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chos_ e

\- STILES ?

\- J'ARRIVE PAPA ; _il embrasse Derek, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde maintenant_

Il passe par la chambre, repasse son t-shirt et descend en trombe. Derek lui est scotché. Il se rince le visage, repasse aussi son t-shirt et ouvre même la fenêtre. Il a l'impression que ce qu'ils ont fait est écrit sur leurs visages.

Stiles lui arrive en bas et une odeur âcre le saisit à la gorge. Oh putain… Il court vers la cuisine. Son père est en train de verser de l'eau dans le chocolat qu'il était en train de faire fondre. Une bonne heure auparavant !

\- C'est quoi ça ? ; _il indique la casserole de chocolat brûlé dans l'évier_

\- Du chocolat ; _répond le jeune homme_

\- C'était quoi la recette ? ; _il fronce les sourcils_

\- Désolé, j'l'ai juste oublié sur le feu…

\- Tu l'as… ; _et il s'arrête, sa voix se coupe et ses yeux se remplissent de larme_

\- Pardon pa', je le ferais plus désolé ! ; _Derek arrive derrière et se méprend sur la situation, Stiles le voies à ses yeux alors il s'empresse d'ajouter_ ; J'oublierais plus un truc sur le feu

\- Tu as oublié fiston ! Oublié ! ; _il clame, joyeuse en le serrant contre lui_

\- Euh oui… _; il murmure dans son étreinte_ ; J'aurais pu foutre le feu à la baraque mais t'as l'air content !

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose !

Et là ça le frappe à son tour. Naturellement son attention a été tellement submergée par Derek, sa bouche, tout de lui, qu'il a réussit à oublier quelque chose. L'hyper-mnésique incapable d'aller au collège parce qu'il y a trop de donnée, a oublié une casserole sur le feu !

Ils vont au restaurant pour fêter ça. Les gens doivent les prendre pour des fous quand ils portent un toast à son « premier oubli ». Derek et Stiles se jettent un très long regard, qui signifie tellement pour eux. Le paternel le remarque, pense déduire des choses, sourit secrètement et se tait. Cette histoire ne lui appartient pas. Il remarque bien que parfois la main de son fils disparaît sous la nappe et que celle de Derek suit. Il remarque que le bras que son fils a posé sur le dosser de son « ami » sert à caresser une épaule, une nuque. Il remarque mais ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas on genre de juger.

Derek est lové contre le torse de Stiles, profondément endormi. Cette après-midi il a lâché un gémissement alors… Il se dégage de son corps et va s'enfermer à la salle de bain. Il n'allume pas la lumière. Il ouvre la bouche, prend une longue inspiration et, pour la première fois en presque 10 ans, il tente de parler. Il tente de sortir un son. Mais rien à part des sortes de toussotement de chien malade.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais amour ? ; _la voix de Stiles le fait sursauter, il secoue la tête avant de se souvenir que dans le noir de la pièce il ne risque pas de le voir_ ; Dereki t'es malade ? C'est le repas ? Ce qu'il s'est passé cette aprèm ? ; _il s'avance dans la pièce et s'accroupit en face de son ami_ ; Der' ? ; _la main du brun se pose sur sa bouche_ ; Ok, j'me tais

Il se relève et se saisit de cette main. Il tire le jeune homme derrière lui et l'allonge sur sa poitrine, nue pour la première fois. Il lui caresse les cheveux quand il sent les sanglots, quand il sent les larmes.

\- J'suis plus assez petit pour faire de câlins de chat ? ; _une toute petite claque s'abat sur son épaule_ ; Hé ben même ça t'as plus la force de le faire ? ; _plutôt que de se faire chié à allumer la lumière Derek se met à écrire sur son ventre, il dessine un J' et attend_ ; Tu me chatouilles ; _Stiles se tortille et Derek recommence, mais le châtain cette fois ne comprend pas, faisant redoubler les pleurs de son ami_ ; Ok Der' sans déc il se passe quoi ?

Alors il n'a pas le choix il se penche, allume la lampe de chevet et commence à écrire. Il écrit longtemps. Longtemps. Mais Stiles ne perd pas patience, il lui caresse le bas du dos, les flancs et le laisse coucher sur le papier ce qui ne va pas. Quand il a finit il se recouche et tire la couette au-dessus de sa tête.

 ** _« J'ai eu un putain de connerie de merde d'espoir. Voilà ce que j'ai. Parce que même si pour toi c'est normal que je parle pas, pour moi ça l'est pas. Et j'en ai marre. Cette aprèm j'ai sorti un son alors je me suis dit que… Alors j'ai testé. Comme un con. Je me suis dit que par miracle quelque chose allait sortir de la connerie qui me sert de bouche. Mais rien nibs nada ; Derek a appuyé tellement fort sur ces trois mots qu'il a percé la feuille ; Alors je tente de te l'écrire sur le ventre mais toi tu crois que je te chatouille. Si toi tu me comprends plus j'sais pas ce que je deviens. C'est con hein mais t'es le seul avec qui j'ai toujours eu une communication presque normale. Tu te souviens… Forcément que oui j'suis con ! Le premier jour tu m'as dit que j'avais pas besoin d'écrire toute mes pensées, ben voilà y a qu'avec toi. Mais certaines choses font que je dois quand même écrire. Comme le noir. Tu vois c'est con… Mais moi ça me bousille le ventre, ça me détruit le cerveau et ça me brûle le cœur. Et j'en ai marre. Je pense que plus jamais de toute ma vie je vais parler. Parce qu'y a un truc de mal câblé dans ma tête. Et je dois JUSTE ; le mot là est souligné trois fois ; faire le deuil de ma voix. C'est tout ce qu'il a le Derek. C'est tout… »_**

Stiles repose le calepin et éteint la lumière. Il a la gorge serrée. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il tire Derek dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Puis une idée. C'est peut-être con… Mais pourquoi pas. Il soulève le t-shirt de Der' et de son doigt écrit un J. Derek ne bouge pas alors il le refait. La main du brun se plaque sur la sienne. Il se mord les lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît Der'. J'sais pas quoi faire. Je peux te dire un millier de fois que je suis désolé si tu veux. Mais j'suis pas sûr que t'ai envie d'entendre ça. Je peux te dire que tu es le plus parfait des hommes à mes yeux que ça te ferais pas te sentir mieux. Alors… ; _il s'arrête de lui même, il a failli dire « dis moi »_ ; Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Un dessert ? Un baiser ? Tu veux que je lise ? Que… ; _une main s'abat sur sa bouche et il soupire lourdement, le cœur en miette avant de répondre ce que cette main demande_ ; Ok, j'me tais

Et il le fait. Parce que si Derek ne veut pas communiquer avec lui il ne peut pas le forcer. Les larmes coulent le long de ses yeux. Ça fait 6 ans qu'il n'a pas pleuré. 6 ans et il pleure pour la même personne. Il est très certainement le seul à pouvoir le faire pleurer. Derek se retourne et pose une main sur sa joue. Il a senti qu'il pleure. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir de s'excuser. Il n'a fait que dire la vérité. Il essuie une larme, pose un baiser distrait sur sa bouche et se tourne à nouveau.

Vers 3h du matin Derek est endormi mais Stiles toujours pas. Alors il se lève et descend. Il allume l'ordinateur du bureau. Il évite d'y aller parce qu'y a trop d'info à gérer sur le net. Il tape « mutisme de traumatisme ». Il se met à lire, à lire et à lire encore. Son papa se lève pour aller au boulot. Il est encore en train de lire des témoignages.

\- Fiston ?

\- Coucou pa' _; il chuchote la voix lourde_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ; _il lit rapidement un titre au-dessus de son épaule_ ; Ah ça y est ?

\- Tu le savais ? ; _il se tourne vers lui, les yeux tristes_

\- C'était inéluctable. Un jour son problème allait lui sauter au visage.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? ; _il se passe une main sur le visage_

\- Non fils. C'est juste lui. Mais il va finir par s'y faire malheureusement. Des fois, certaines circonstances sont justes plus… Quand on peut pas dire certains mots ils nous brûlent ; _il passe une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils_

\- Comme ?

\- Comme je t'aime ; _il lui embrasse le front et s'éloigne_

Stiles retourne à sa lecture. Il tente de trouver une solution. De tout son être ! A 7h il remonte se coucher il est frigorifié. Il se glisse contre Derek qui laisse échapper un souffle. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il a lu. Il va dans sa pièce et ouvre le meuble DEREK. Il cherche à se souvenir si une fois, dans une circonstances ou l'autre il n'a pas lâché un son ou… Il se souvient du premier grognement, 10 ans plus tôt. Il se souvient de gémissement de douleur, des bruits infimes. Il a mal au crâne mais il passe au crible toutes les situations. Y en bien une qui est plus porteuse que d'autres. Partout ils disent que soient ça revient d'un coup au bout de 5 ans maximum, soit ça revient à la suite d'une très forte émotion. Pourtant des émotions fortes… Il y a eut le presque rire dans le parc d'attraction. Il y a eut le gémissement hier. Il y a toujours des presque mais jamais de vrai. Une main se pose sur sa joue. Il referme tranquillement l'armoire et retrouve la réalité du lit. Derek lui tend un mouchoir. Il saigne du nez. Et merde !

Les trois derniers jours qu'ils passent ensemble pour ces vacances de noël sont plutôt triste. Stiles essaye de sortir son ami de son mutisme. Mais de son mutisme volontaire. Parce qu'en prime il refuse de parler. Il ne fait plus que quelques moues, des vagues haussement d'épaule et il roule des yeux. Il tente de le sortir, au marché de noël. Oui il sourit, oui sa main est dans la sienne mais son sourire ne fait pas briller ses yeux. Bon… Il tente de cuisiner les meilleurs trucs pour lui. Oui il se régale, oui il lui embrasse doucement les lèvres en remerciement mais c'est tout. Quand Talia vient le chercher il serre un peu Stiles, laisse couler une larme, l'essuie gêné et part à la voiture. Stiles ferme la porte, se laisse glisser contre et pleure à son tour.

A : Der' « Joyeux Noël amour, j'ai pas pensé à t'offrir ton cadeau »

De : Der' « Joyeux Noël à toi Stiles. Pas grave, tu me le donneras en même temps que celui de mon anniv » ; le petit grimace à la réponse

A : « ça va ? »

De : « nickel et toi ? »

A « pas à moi hein amour, pas à moi… J'te connais par cœur tu le sais bien. Je suis encore capable d'analyser tes mots »

De « c'est sur puisque mes paroles ça serait compliqué »

Ok, c'est toujours pas passé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Stiles ne sait pas quoi dire. Il fixe son téléphone. Impuissant !

A la rentrée Stiles est épuisé et il en devient mauvais. Il est agressif, pas vraiment présent et fait n'importe quoi. Le chef lui gueule dessus. Son meilleur élément. Mais même ça, ça lui passe au-dessus. Il a l'impression de sentir la douleur du mutique. Il a l'impression que son cœur se contracte. Il lui envoie des SMS mais les réponses sont toujours acides, douloureuses à lire. Puis il n'en a même plus. Alors au bout d'un moment il n'a même plus le cran d'écrire. Une journée passe, puis une deuxième. Tous les soirs il tourne et retourne son portable entre ses mains mais rien. Pas de nouvelle. Au bout d'une semaine son cœur est en miette. Il a fait une connerie à noël. Derek regrette et voilà…


	4. Crise(s)

De manière très étonnante voici... La partie 4... Roh là là les vannes pourries que je fais ^^'

Bisous les moufettes, Sam

* * *

Il est encore dans la cuisine du collège. Le prof lui a demandé de refaire tout le programme de cette semaine. Parce qu'il a été mauvais. Qu'il a tout loupé et que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il tente d'émulsionner sa sauce hollandaise. Le truc basique qu'il a toujours su faire. Parce que c'est mathématique, qu'il suffit de compter. Pour la troisième fois il l'a loupe. Il la verse dans l'évier mais loupe son coup. La sauce bouillante se déverse en partie sur sa main. De rage et de douleur il jette la casserole au sol. Il se roule en boule et se met à pleurer. Le chef sort de son bureau en courant.

\- Tu t'es brûlé Stiles ?

\- Oui chef, désolé chef ! ; _il murmure_

\- Montre ; _il tend la main et le chef lâche un lourd soupir_ ; Qu'est ce que tu as bonhomme ?

\- Rien chef !

\- Arrête avec tes « chef », y a plus que nous. Appelle moi Issac. Alors ?

\- Des soucis perso ; _le grand chef lui passe paternellement la main sous l'eau, lui savonne doucement et lui sèch_ e

\- Viens dans mon bureau

Il le suit comme un automate. Il ouvre une petite trousse et sort un tube. Il badigeonne sa main de crème, lui met une bande serrée.

\- C'est Derek mh ?

\- Oui _; le jeune homme baisse les yeux, face à ceux inquisiteurs de son chef_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Il ne veut plus me parler… ; _il se mord la langue parce que techniquement Der' ne parle pas mais le chef ne tique pas_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On a… On s'est… ; _les larmes dévalent les joues du jeune homme mais il ne trouve pas les mots_

\- Tu t'es déclaré ? ; _le chef lui fait un petit sourire et lui serre l'épaule_

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Et ça été mal accueilli ? De la part des ses parents ? De sa part à lui ?

\- J'sais pas… J'sais plus ! Il répondait à mes SMS mais… C'est pas vraiment lui. Alors moi j'ai arrêté de lui écrire. Parce que je me suis dit qu'il allait réagir, passer outre. Mais ça fait une semaine. J'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. Et moi ça me bouffe. Ça me détruit tout. Le cerveau, le cœur, le bide. Je suis plus qu'un putain de brasier. Je sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de courir jusqu'à chez lui et de le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai envie de courir chez moi et de me rouler en boule dans mon lit. N'en sortir que dans 10 ans. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de crier. J'ai envie de me laisser couler. J'ai envie de courir jusqu'au bout de monde. J'ai…

\- T'es juste amoureux Stiles. C'est tout. Et soit ça te donne des ailes. Soit ça te brise ; _le chef s'assied derrière son bureau et regarde le petit en face de lui, ses yeux noyés de larme_

\- Et j'fais quoi ? _; il hoquète_

\- Ça bonhomme ; _le chef pousse un soupir du plus profond de son ventre_ ; Si je le savais j'serais un homme heureux. Aller rentre chez toi. Ressaisis toi ce weekend et reviens moi en forme.

Il se lève comme un robot. Récupère son sac de cours, le jette sur son épaule et d'un pas lourd sort du collège. Il consulte par habitude son téléphone, mais rien. Les larmes continuent de couler. En prime il neige. Il s'en fout. Le bus passe devant lui. Il lâche un soupir qui se disperse en brume devant lui et décide de rentrer à pied. Il est plus à ça près.

De l'autre côté de Beacon Hill Derek est dans son lit. Roulé en boule. Et ça fait presque 10 jours qu'il est comme ça. Talia s'inquiète. Laura s'inquiète. Scott s'inquiète. Tous. Mais personne ne réussi à le faire bouger. La maman a tout essayé. Les cris, les larmes, le chantage. Elle lui a pris son téléphone portable. Pensant que ça le ferait réagir mais non… Alors ce soir elle en a marre. Elle ouvre les conversations et se met à lire. Elle se doute qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stiles. Elle remonte le fil de la conversation. Jusqu'au jour de noël. AMOUR ? Ok… Bon… Elle avale sa salive. Elle s'en doutait mais… Le voir écrit noir sur blanc lui coupe un peu les jambes. Elle boit une gorgée de thé…

Après tout Stiles a toujours été là pour son fils. Il lui a redonné le sourire, il lui a appris le langage des signes et tant d'autre chose. Et là le message « c'est sur puisque mes paroles ça serait compliqué ». Le voilà le problème… Sa voix. Elle repose le téléphone mais quelque chose attire son attention. Que des messages de son ami, mais son fils ne répondait plus. Depuis une semaine rien. Elle lit… Il s'inquiète. Les réponses de Der' sont grinçantes, montrent sa douleur, sa détresse. Stiles tente de le remonter, de lui redonner courage et envie. Mais alors il ne répond plus. Pendant 3 jours que des messages de Stiles sans réponse de Derek. Ça la met en colère. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime aussi fort. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète sincèrement. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir Stiles. Doux, tendre, sincère. Alors elle repose le téléphone. Elle réfléchit.

Stiles pousse la porte de chez lui. Exténué. Il a prévenu son père qu'il serait en retard. Il lui a répondu qu'elle laissait une assiette sur le bar, qu'il partait pour une urgenc. Il a même pas envie de manger. Il ferme la porte à clef et monte dans sa chambre. Des milliers de chose tournent dans sa tête, le faisant chanceler. Il a l'impression d'avoir des vertiges. Il se tient fermement à la rampe. Il se jette dans son lit tel que. Ses fringues sont trempées de neige. Il s'en fout. Il enlève juste ses chaussures. Il tire la couette sur sa tête. Il a pas réussi à changer les draps. Il a encore l'impression qu'ils sentent Derek.

Le père rentre alors que l'aube se lève. Il vérifie que le trousseau de son fils soit sur la porte… Oui il est rentré. Il soupire lourdement. Il est pas en forme depuis noël… En rapport avec Derek. Mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il n' a pas cherché à savoir. Ce n'est pas son genre de fouiner. Surtout dans la vie de son fils. Il allume le plafonnier de la cuisine et se fige. L'assiette n'a pas bougé. Il fronce les sourcils et monte tout doucement vers sa chambre. Il pousse la porte. Il n'y a pas un mouvement en réaction au bruit. Il s'avance vers le lit, tire la couette. Le visage de son fils apparaît, suant, rouge, la respiration sifflante. Il pose la main sur son front.

\- Derek… ; _gémit le jeune homme_

\- Fiston, c'est papa

\- Derek ; _la première larme coule_

\- Oh chié _; il murmure_ ; Stiles c'est papa…

\- Papa… Il est parti. Il m'a laissé. J'suis tout seul. Tout seul. J'ai plus ses yeux pour me guider. J'ai plus son cœur contre le mien. Le mien s'est peut-être même arrêté ? ; _il ouvre de grands yeux hallucinés_ ; Pa' j'sens plus mon cœur. J'vais crever. J'vais crever

Il halète, se tord sur les draps et se met à convulser. Déjà petit il le faisait. Quand il est malade, ça arrive pas souvent, mais quand il est malade il l'est sévèrement ! John par habitude se saisit de sa tête, lui maintient sur le côté. Sauf que maintenant il est plus grand, relativement costaud. Il peine un peu à le maintenir sans lui faire du mal. Il se décide à le plaquer sur son matelas par la force de son corps. Il lui bloque les cuisses d'une jambe et le bas du torse de l'autre. Il appuie de toutes ses forces ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Les larmes coulent sur leurs joues. La crise passe. Les laissant tous les deux épuisés. Il le déshabille, lui passe un gant de toilette humide sur le visage, sur le cou. Il ne se réveille pas, ne fait que lâcher des « Derek ». Il le calme comme il peut et quand il s'endort enfin il se redresse, volontaire. Ça suffit cette situation ! John fouille dans son sac et attrape son téléphone. Elle envoie un SMS à Derek, sans chercher à lire la conversation, il sait juste qu'il n'y a que le brun qui pourra l'apaiser.

« Stiles est malade. Il a besoin de toi. Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a besoin de toi. John»

Talia réfléchit toujours. Elle a réfléchit toute la nuit. Elle aurait un plan mais il est plutôt culotté. Elle se verse sa troisième tasse de café de la matinée quand elle entend le portable de Derek vibrer. Elle se penche. Stiles qui d'autre ? Elle ouvre le message. Et sourit. Heureusement que le destin fait bien les choses ! Elle répond elle même « Derek n'est pas au mieux de sa forme non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé John… Il est claquemuré dans sa chambre depuis 10 jours ! Je vais tenter de te le ramener. Pour plus de facilité je te laisse mon numéro. Talia ». Elle efface le message qu'elle vient de taper. Et elle monte en trombe dans la chambre. Elle ouvre la fenêtre en grand et jette le portable sur le lit. Derek ouvre péniblement les yeux.

\- Bouge ! Stiles est malade, il a besoin de toi. Si tu ne bouges pas Derek, je te jure, sur la tête de Laura, que je t'y emmène par la peau des fesses. Si tu n'es pas en bas dans 10 minutes, je viens de tirer du lit !

Et elle claque la porte en sortant. Le garçon fronce les sourcils. Quoi ? Il avise son portable, ouvert sur un message. Il est furieux, sa mère a lu ses messages ? Puis le dernier lui tire une moue étonnée. Il date de ce matin. Il le lit et bondit sur ses pieds. Stiles est malade ! Il passe sous la douche, prépare un sac en 4ème vitesse et se rue vers la porte. Talia le suit plus posément. Elle roule doucement, Derek la pressant en lui tapant la cuisse. Elle a à peine garé la voiture que son fils bondit sur la sonnette. Mais il n'a pas besoin de sonner, la porte s'ouvre, il ne salut pas le père, il monte déjà.

Il ouvre la porte et la forte odeur de transpiration le saisit. Il marche entre les serviettes humides, les t-shirts roulés en boule, les tenues de cuisine abandonnées dans un coin. Il ramasse certaines choses, les éloignant de son chemin. Puis il arrive au lit. Stiles est pâle, des cernes noires sous les yeux. Ses lèvres d'habitude douces sont craquelées, sèches. Derek pose une main sur son front.

\- Derek ; _gémit le malade, Derek a envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire « chut je suis là », mais il ne peut pas, les larmes amères réapparaissent_ ; Derek… Me laisse… J'vais crever… J'suis… Mort… Et… Yeux… Phare… ; _il marmonne des choses que le brun ne comprend pas._

Alors il enlève son manteau, le jette en direction du bureau. Il loupe son coup, le manteau tombe au sol. Mais il s'en contrefiche. Il attrape une serviette et la pose sur son front, la glisse le long de son cou. Les deux parents, à la porte, le regardent. Talia voit les larmes. John voit la bouche plissée. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire présentement. John s'avance, il faut qu'il l'avertisse des crises de convulsions. Il le fait à voix très basse. Mais Stiles reconnaît sa voix. C'est ce qu'il craignait ! Il attrape la main qui passe la serviette, sans se rendre compte que ce n'est pas celle de son papa.

\- Papa Derek il m'a laissé. J'suis tout seul… J'suis tout seul dans le noir. Comment je fais ? Comment je fais sans lui moi ? Pour qui je cuisine ? Pour qui je ris ? Pour qui je vis ? J'suis tout seul. Tout seul. J'crois même le voir là. Ça y est je déraille. Il est sorti du coffre. Il est sorti de ma tête. PAPA !

Il se met à pleurer et à convulser. Derek immédiatement s'assied sur son bassin, immobilisant ses jambes dans la pliure de ses genoux, maintenant ses bras avec les siens. Il rue, se cambre, mais Der' tient bon. Il le laissera pas tomber. Il s'allonge contre lui. Bloque sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le petit se calme peu à peu. Le brun s'allonge sur lui, plus délicatement. Il prend sa tête contre son cou. Le laissant se perdre dans les battements de son cœur. Même si là ils sont frénétiques. Même dans le brouillard il reconnaîtrait ce geste. Même dans le noir le plus total il reconnaîtrait cette peau, cette odeur, ce cœur.

\- Derek _; il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur les pupilles verts de son ami_ ; Derek… M'laisse pas. J'suis rien sans toi. J'suis désolé. J't'aime faut pas que tu partes. J'suis rien sans toi et… ; _mais une main se pose sur sa bouche_ ; Ok, j'me tais

Et il retombe dans les limbes de la fièvre. Derek lui a le cœur qui bat décidemment trop fort. « J't'aime ». Il se redresse, éloigne une mèche collée par la sueur du front de son ami et le regarde. Il a mauvaise mine. Mais pas que de sa maladie. D'avant… Il ne répondait plus au SMS. Il s'en veut. Il a laissé son homme sans nouvelle. Il l'aime. Même s'il ne parle pas. Même si jamais il ne pourra lui susurrer « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille en réponse à sa déclaration. Il l'aime. Comme il est. Alors Derek rend les armes. Tant pis. Il restera muet. Si Stiles l'aime comme il est, alors il peut, peut-être, s'aimer lui aussi comme il est.

C'est la soif qui le réveille. Une soif terrible. Il serait capable de boire le Colorado en entier tellement il a soif. Il se lève, se prend les pieds dans des serviettes qui jonchent son sol. Il lève péniblement les yeux. Sa chambre est un vrai bordel. Y a des fringues partout, des bassines d'eau, des serviettes roulées en boules. Il ne comprend pas et il s'en fout. Il a soif. Comme un homme, justement, qui a trop bu il titube jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il ouvre la porte. Il penche la tête sous le robinet. Il boit, longuement. Quand il se sent enfin hydraté il se redresse. Et manque de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Derek est appuyé derrière lui au mur de la douche, une serviette autour des hanches, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

\- Der' ? ; _sa voix ressemble à un croassement de corneille, il se racle la gorge et bouge ses mains_ ; Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Parle avec ta voix, même si elle est enrouée toi tu en as une ; _répond avec ses mains et ses doigts le fils Hale_

\- Mais… ; _recommence Stiles, les grandes mains de son ami se pose sur les siennes, les yeux se heurtent, les larmes arrivent, le brun ouvre la bouche mais il ne peut rien dire_

Derek le tire derrière lui. Il le fait s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'habille sommairement, boxer, pantalon en coton et débardeur avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il tire les mains de son ami entre les siennes et les immobilisent contre leurs torses. Comme Stiles l'avait fait bien des années auparavant.

\- Salut ; _murmure le jeune, Derek sourit doucement en réponse, il pose le revers de sa main contre son front_ ; J'ai été malade combien de temps ? ; _Derek se penche en arrière, attrape son portable regarde la date, le repose et indique 5 de sa main_ ; 5 jours ? Oh putain ; _paf une claque, toute douce, vraiment juste pour la forme_ ; Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ; _le brun se mord les lèvres et caresse les doigts qu'il serre, de ses pouces_ ; Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Der'. Sans toi j'tourne en rond. J'tourne pas rond ; _Derek sourit et passe un doigt sur sa bouche, Stiles fronce les sourcils ;_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? ; d _e la main le brun fait un grand mouvement_ ; Plein de chose ? ; _l'inquiétude se lit dans les yeux encore embrumés_ ; Quoi ? ; _Derek sourit énigmatiquement et pose sa main sur sa bouche_ ; Ok, j'me tais

Il pose son front contre celui de son ami, frotte son nez contre le sien et ferme les yeux. Quand il se réveille quelques heures plus tard ils n'ont pas bougé. Il est toujours à quelques centimètres de Derek. Il resserre son étreinte et le colle contre lui. Il a besoin de sa chaleur, de son corps musclé. Il se cale dans son cou, écoute le battement régulier du sang.

C'est la faim qui réveille Derek. Il est pas obligé de se laisser mourir de faim non plus. Il s'éloigne tout doucement de Stiles. Qui lâche des grognements et des mots un peu au hasard. Il se glisse dans la cuisine. John est à table, en train de lire un livre.

\- Salut Derek ; _il répond d'un petit signe de la main_ ; Ça va ? Il est calme ? ; _le brun secoue la tête_ ; Mouais il lui faut toujours du temps pour se remettre ; _Derek réfléchit. En 10 ans d'amitié il ne l'a jamais vu malade_ ; Tu en veux ? _; le père le sort de ses pensées en indiquant son assiette, il hoche la tête doucement_ ; Pas la peine d'être timide avec moi Der'. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous 2. Vous m'en parlerez… Ou pas. Je sais juste que t'es essentiel pour lui et…

Un long cri le coupe. Ils sursautent tous les deux et Derek amorce un mouvement vers l'escalier. Mais il n'a pas le temps de sortir de la cuisine que la porte s'ouvre en claquant contre le mur. Stiles se jette dans les bras de son père. Il pleure à nouveau, il sanglote durement. Il est pitoyable, mais il s'en fout.

\- J'ai encore rêvé pa', tu te rends compte ? Je suis sûr qu'il était là. Je l'ai senti contre moi. J'me réveille et j'suis seul. Encore. J'suis toujours seul sans lui. Je vais aller le chercher papa. Je peux plus. Je… ; _une main se pose sur sa bouche, une main qui vient de derrière lui, il lâche son père et se tourne, Derek est bien là_ ; J'ai pas rêvé alors ? ; _le brun lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit reniflement_ ; Pourquoi t'étais pas avec moi en haut ? ; _il se frotte le ventre_ ; Ah merde… Pardon amour ; _il l'étouffe dans une étreinte, Derek lui frotte le dos et frotte sa joue contre la sienne_ ; Putain j'ai cru devenir fou ; _le petit murmure contre son épaule, le brun remonte sa main et lui masse la nuque_ ; J'te voyais, j'te sentais mais t'étais pas là. Faut pas que tu me laisses Der', vraiment. Moi j'sais plus comment faire pour vivre sans toi. Je suis juste un mec chelou sans toi. Je parle trop quand je dois pas parler pour toi. J'ai le cœur qui palpite trop quand il a pas le tien à proximité pour se calmer. Je perds mes repères sans toi. T'es mon repère. Et…

Derek le fait taire d'un petit baiser. Ils se regardent. Ils ont oubliés John. Ils ont oubliés qu'ils sont pieds nus sur un carrelage glacé alors que l'un d'eux sort de maladie. Ils ont oubliés l'heure. Ils ont oubliés pourquoi l'un d'eux est descendu. Ils ont tout oublié de ce qui n'est pas eux. Le monde pourrait brûler. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler. Le monde pourrait disparaître. Tant qu'ils sont ensemble. Tant que leurs mains sont connectées. Tant que leurs yeux sont ancrés. Ils sont ensemble.


	5. Lycée et méchanceté gratuite

Partie suivante, l'avant-dernière

Ne me détestez pas pour celle-ci ^^'

Bisous les lionceaux, Sam

* * *

De longues conversations ont finalement menées à ce que Stiles accepte le poste d'apprenti dans un restaurant gastronomique, très bien réputé, bonne rémunération mais à l'autre bout de la ville. Depuis 8 mois qu'il y est il ne regrette pas. Même s'il voit moins son petit-ami. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui on est vendredi. Et le vendredi il prend le bus d'avant et il le cherche au lycée. Il l'attend appuyé contre les grilles. Comme depuis 4 mois que Der' a repris les cours. La fin de troisième a été hésitante, dure pour tous les deux. Puis finalement ils ont parlé. Ils se sont dit ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Par les mains, par la voix, par les baisers, par tous les biais qui fonctionnaient. Derek a fini par se faire une raison. Il a arrêté les rendez-vous chez les psys. Il est muet et point. Il a appris à dire à Stiles qu'il l'aimait autrement.

D'un petit saut il descend du bus, relève le col de son long manteau et enfonce les mains dans ses poches. Il a l'impression de sentir la bouffe mais bon… Il s'assied sur le banc. C'est leur banc. C'est toujours là que Derek regarde. Et si le cuisinier n'est pas là alors il est à la grille. Stiles s'assied sur le dossier, il a pas envie de se mouiller le fond du froc. Il a repris les muscles qui ont fondus pendant sa maladie, sauf qu'il a aussi pris un peu de gras. Derek dit que ça l'embête pas. D'un autre côté avec son rythme il mange décalé et… Bref peu importe. Il s'est finalement coupé les cheveux. Un peu court, presque à ras, mais pas le choix pour son boulot. Derek lui laisse pousser. En réaction. Ils sont un peu longs mais ça va encore. La cloche sonne et Stiles range son téléphone. Il était en train de discuter avec l'autre apprenti. Jackson. Un mec un peu déjanté. C'est une vrai tornade ce mec. Il parle, rit et chante tout le temps. Ça permet à Stiles de se rendre discret. Il apprend petit à petit à l'être. A parler moins. Avec plus de mesure. A pas laisser sortir tout comme ça vient. Il apprend aussi à gérer sa mémoire. Il s'allonge le soir en rentrant sur la table basse du salon. Et il tri. Il en a de moins en moins besoin. Le tri se fait presque automatiquement. Sauf quand il a de grosse journée. Il arrive à ne plus compter. Il peut prendre un bus sans avoir besoin de regarder les gens, les mémorisant, ou comptant les arrêts. Derek a apprit à gérer son handicap, alors lui aussi. Il regarde donc distraitement les jeunes sortir, cherchant son homme. Mais il ne le voit pas. Il se redresse sur le banc, regarde sa montre. Non c'est bien l'heure. Quand il n'y a plus personne il se lève carrément du banc. Il sort son téléphone et commence à taper un SMS, mais une voix le coupe.

\- STILES ! _; il relève la tête_

\- Ouais ? ; _il avise le grand mec qui s'approche en courant, un large sourire aux lèvres_

\- Putain Dereki avait peur que tu sois parti… ; _il se plie en deux pour reprendre son souffle_

\- Euh… ; _c'est qui ce mec ? Il a l'air de le connaître et de connaître Derek_

\- Il m'a demandé de te conduire au gymnase. Il voulait te montrer un truc…

\- Il t'a… Demandé ? ; _Stiles est méfiant_

\- Ouais… Enfin façon de parler hein ; _grimace l'autre_

\- Mouais… Et donc ? ; _Stiles croise les bras sur son torse, ok il est pas grand, ok il est pas très musclé mais il est prêt à se battre_

\- Il veut te faire une surprise… J'sais pas quoi. J'suis pas dans la confidence hein ! ; _il rigole et tend la main_ ; Théo

Stiles la serre et lui fait un signe de la main pour qu'ils y aillent. Il sait que Der' n'a jamais parlé de Théo. Il le SAIT ! Il ne cesse de lui parler, le soûlant de parole. Il n'écoute que d'une oreille. Toujours méfiant. Il surveille les alentours. Mais l'autre lui ouvre la porte du gymnase. Bon y a peut-être pas de malice finalement. Il avance d'un pas et… Malheureusement si. Le coup dans le bas de son dos le projette sur le sol. Il glisse le long du parquet. Il voit Derek, retenu par deux grands mecs. Il pleure, le portable posé devant lui. C'est de là qu'ils connaissent les surnoms… Ok… Et merde. Stiles tente de se relever mais ils sont trois sur lui. Il les regarde. Il ne les remet pas. Les coups pleuvent, accompagnés de « sales PD ». Il lève un bras pour se protéger mais un coup de batte de base-ball lui casse efficacement le poignet. Un coup sur son crâne. Il a mal. Il en peut plus mais il tente de se relever. Faut pas qu'ils touchent à Derek. Un coup lui brise des côtes. Le voile noir s'abat sur se yeux. Il entend un porte s'ouvrir et un « qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? », suivi d'un long « NON » d'une voix grave, rauque et terriblement éraillée.

Le bip-bip incessant lui donne mal au crâne. Il ne peut s'empêcher de compter. « Si tu peux, merde Stiles », il pense. Il sent une main dans la sienne. Mais il est trop dans le gaz. Il retombe dans le noir.

\- Reviens, s'il te plaît reviens ; _murmure une voix grave dans son cou_

\- Derek ; _il gémit, il veut son homme_

\- J'suis là bébé, j'suis là ; _murmure encore la voix, le mécheux grogne Der' parle pas_

\- Derek, Derek… Papa…

\- J'suis là bébé ; _la voix est voilé de larme, il le sait, il l'entend mais il ne sait pas qui c'est, il s'en fout_

Il secoue la tête et le bip-bip s'affole. Faisant battre son cerveau. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

\- Poussez vous il convulse. Possible épanchement de sang dans le cerveau. Merde. On l'envoi à l'IRM ; _indique une voix féminine, autoritaire_

\- Je viens avec lui ; _parle encore la voix éraillée_

\- Jeune homme s'il vous plaît !

\- JE VIENS AVEC ; _la voix est forte sur le début mais à la fin elle se transforme en couinement_

\- Bien allez-y

Il sent qu'on le transporte, qu'il passe dans un couloir. Couloir qui fait 312 mètres… Merde ! Il a un mal de crâne pas possible. Les doigts de la main dans la sienne passent sur ses phalanges. Comme Derek le ferait.

\- Derek, Derek…

\- C'est qui ce Derek ? ; _demande une voix énervée_

\- C'est moi ; _répond la voix dans un souffle_

\- Ben parlez lui, qu'il vous reconnaisse et qu'il arrête de geindre ; _Stiles a envie de claquer la personne tellement elle parle mal à l'autre_

\- Il me reconnaît pas, il reconnaît pas ma voix… ; _cette personne là est blessée, il le sent dans sa voix, il imagine des larmes qui coulent sur des joues_

\- Oh chié. Vous auriez pu rester dans la chambre !

\- NON ; _ah ce non rappelle quelque chose à Stiles, une voix avant le noir_

On lui pose un casque sur les oreilles et la main le lâche. Il a encore envie de murmurer Derek mais il ne veut pas énerver plus l'autre mec. Il sent que le brancard sur lequel il est avance. Ok… Puis il entend des « tac, tac, tac » et enfin une vibration. Ok… IRM ! Puis la radio se met en route. Oh merde… « Tu peux le faire Stiles ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Le brun essuie ses yeux. Le choc de voir son amant se faire battre devant ses yeux lui a rendu sa voix… Mais Stiles ne la connaît pas. Il rentre dans le bureau de la radiologue. Elle lui sourit gentiment, rendant ses grands yeux verts rayonnants.

\- Regardez, ça c'est un cerveau d'une personne normale ; _elle pointe du doigt un cliché sur le négatoscope_ ; Là c'est le cerveau de votre ami ; _elle montre l'écran, les taches rouge et bleu sont beaucoup plus étendues_ ; Il réfléchit beaucoup dis donc. C'est un beau cerveau ; _souffle la médecin en relevant nonchalamment la mèche de cheveux roux qui lui tombe sur les yeux_

\- Il est hyper-mnésique ; _souffle Derek d'une voix minuscule_

\- Ah… C'est peut-être pour ça ; _la radiologue fronce les yeux_ ; Par contre ça devrait se calmer, la musique devrait l'apaiser

\- Vous avez mis quoi ? Il préfère Mozart ; _il hausse les épaules_

\- Euh… ; _la professionnelle de santé se penche et lâche_ ; CNN

\- La radio ? Arrêter ça, de suite !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il est hyper-mnésique, ça va le rendre fou. Il va tout retenir.

\- MERDE ! Et on fait quoi ? ; _la médecin arrache la prise du casque de la radio et se tourne vers Derek, celui-ci se mord la lèvre_

\- Vous avez un truc pour faire écouter les battements de cœur ?

\- Pardon ? ; _elle fronce les sourcils_

\- Des battements de cœur

\- Oui euh…

Elle s'éloigne et revient avec des patchs. Le jeune homme soulève son pull et colle les électrodes le long de son torse. Puis la médecin rebranche le casque. Elle fait deux-trois manips. Et elle constate un changement. Elle sourit fièrement à l'adolescent.

\- Bien joué mon grand

\- Je le connais presque aussi bien que moi ; _Derek hausse les épaules_

\- Aller assieds toi à côté de moi jeune homme ; _la médecin tire une chaise_ ; Raconte tout au docteur Martin

Stiles de son côté serre les dents. « N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, n'écoute pas la musique. Concentre toi sur le tac de la machine ». Mais il y arrive pas. La musique des jingles de la pub est trop forte. Puis tout s'arrête et il croit devenir sourd tellement les bruits de la machine sont assourdissants. Il a envie de se lever mais ses jambes pèsent trop lourdes. Il ne peut pas remuer. Il est enfermé dans son propre corps. Puis il entend des battements. Rapides et saccadés. Ils finissent par se calmer. Adoptant un rythme qu'il connaît presque mieux que celui de son propre corps. Il détend ses muscles les uns après les autres. Derek. Il va bien. Il lâche un long souffle et se laisse bercer par le rythme cardiaque de son homme.

Il a froid. Il étend une main lourde pour remonter sa couette mais il n'a pas le temps de finir son mouvement. Une main se pose sur sa joue. Il ouvre les yeux. Se retrouve face à deux billes vertes, noyées de larmes.

\- Salut _; il grogne_

\- Salut ; _répond Derek_

\- Tu… ; _Stiles se fige_

\- Ouais ; _la_ _voix grave, rauque au possible appartient donc à Derek_

\- Oh merde ! ; _il_ _tire le brun dans ses bras_

\- Doucement tes côtes bébé

\- Non j'm'en fous ! Tu parles bordel de merde ! Mon mec parle ! ; _rigole Stiles en tirant Derek_

\- Soit pas vulgaire tout de suite _; il râle_

\- T'as une belle voix ! ; _sourit le mécheux en caressant la joue de son homme_

\- Elle est abîmée de pas avoir servie pendant 12 ans. Je vais avoir encore pas mal de séquelle. Je peux pas encore parler trop longtemps ; _pour preuve sur la fin de la phrase sa voix se transforme en couinement, il se racle la gorge en souriant et rougissant_

\- Derek ? ; _demande Stiles sérieux_

\- Mh ? ; _les yeux verts se figent sur les ambres de son vis-à-vis_

\- Je t'aime ; _il caresse la fossette qui se creuse dans la joue du brun_

\- Je t'aime ; _il lui répond en forçant sa voix_

Il s'allonge finalement sur lui. Faisant attention à ses côtes. Ils pleurent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se parlent pas. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils sont juste heureux de retrouver l'autre en entier.

Stiles repose le livre. Il va finir hyper musclé d'un bras si ça continue. Il tente de redresser le coussin de son dos mais dans le mouvement il plie le buste, lui rappelant ses côtes brisées. Putain ! Il se rallonge en soupirant. Il reprend son livre. Quitte à être immobilisé comme un con, autant se servir de ce temps pour apprendre des recettes. Il en est au 4ème livre. En 2h… Il commence à avoir mal au crâne. Et faim aussi. Mais il peut pas cuisiner non plus. Comment il pourrait remuer avec le poignet gauche cassé. Il est sûr qu'il a perdu son poste. Il va devoir aller au lycée normal. Pf… Il soupire et se tourne sur le côté pour attraper la bouteille d'eau. Autant faire taire les grondements de faim de son ventre avec de l'eau ! Il voit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Immédiatement Derek court et s'affale sur lui.

\- Oh amour ! ; _il rigole_

\- Quoi ? ; _il répond de sa voix croassante_

\- Tu pues chaton _; il le tire tout de même sur lui_

\- Ben cours 20 kilomètres et on verra si tu pues pas ! ; _il explose de rire et enfin Stiles peut associer un son à l'image_

La tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte et la gorge offerte. Il ne résiste pas plus longtemps et le tire sur lui. Il lui embrasse passionnément la bouche.

\- Doucement tes côtes bébé ; _grogne Derek_

\- Elles vont bien. Laisse les là où elles sont ! ; _répond de la même manière Stiles_

\- Ne me dis pas… ; _le petit rougit et Derek appuie son bassin sur celui de l'homme en dessous de lui_ ; Déjà ?

\- Tu m'as manqué !

\- Ppppffff t'es con. J'suis parti 2h à tout casser.

\- J'me suis fait chié sans toi.

\- Tu t'es pas occupé ? ; _le brun joue avec le bas du t-shirt de l'homme sur lequel il est allongé_

\- Si j'ai lu… Des recettes… Et maintenant je crève de faim ; _paf la petite claque ne le surprend pas plus que ça, il garde le même comportement, même s'il peut communiquer oralement avec son amoureux_

\- Sti' ton langage ; _râle d'ailleurs celui-ci_

\- T'aimes quand même bien j'suis sûr ! ; _roucoule le dit Sti'_

\- Ttttsssss. J'veux pas d'un mec vulgaire…

\- Ben ça tombe bien ! Puisque tu m'as moi ; _il l'embrasse encore et lorsque les doigts du brun se perdent sur sa peau il se cambre_

Derek se mord les lèvres. Il a 16 ans… Il est fou de son homme mais…

\- Juste ta peau. J'ai pas besoin de plus amour

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! ; _il s'étonne_

\- C'est pas parce que tu peux à nouveau parler que je ne sais plus te décoder mon amour ; _il souffle dans son oreille_ ; Je sais encore lire dans tes yeux. Je sais encore lire dans tes gestes. Je sais encore lire ce que tu ne veux pas me dire.

\- Putain je t'aime ; _il_ _répond en rougissant_

\- C'est qui le mec vulgaire maintenant ? ; _rigole tendrement Stiles avant de lui embrasser le cou_ ; J't'aime aussi. Plus que ma vie. Plus que tout.

Il passe ses mains sous le t-shirt moulant de sport. Depuis l'agression Derek a promis qu'il ne se ferait plus avoir. Alors il veut devenir vraiment musclé, pour se défendre, se battre, mais aussi pour protéger son homme. Il laisse le t-shirt passer par-dessus sa nuque. Et il retire lui même celui de son vis-à-vis. Il colle son torse contre celui plein d'hématome de son petit-ami. Il embrasse chaque bleu. Lui demandant de l'excuser d'avoir été faible. Lui demandant pardon pour les douleurs. Les mains de Stiles dégringolent le long de son dos et se fige sur le pantalon de course. Il passe les mains dessous. Derek d'un grognement accepte. Il laisse aussi ses mains glisser jusqu'au léger pantalon de coton de son petit-ami.


	6. Et après

Et la fin...

Pensez à prendre rendez vous chez le dentiste

Bisous les flamands roses, Sam

* * *

Le feu sous la casserole surprend la jeune fille.

\- Doucement Argent ; _tempère Stiles_

\- Oui chef. Pardon chef ; _répond la jeune fille_

\- Pas de chef ici, vous le savez. Aller tous ensemble ; _il lève les mains comme un chef d'orchestre_

\- OUI STILES

\- Bien au boulot les cœurs

Il passe entre chacun de ses cuisiniers et rejoint son poste une fois qu'il est sûr que personne ne galère.

\- Sti' j'ai un cœur fondant cerise pour la 12

\- Ok, je prend ; _répond le cuisinier_

Il s'active derrière son fourneau. Il met du cœur à l'ouvrage. Lorsqu'il glisse sa préparation au four il entend un petit cri étouffé. Il se retourne sur ses talons et se dirige vers le saucier.

\- Merde Whittemore qu'est ce que tu me fous ma couille ? ; _il rigole_

\- Mais j'sais pas… C'est c'te beurre…

\- Mes fesses ouais ! T'as perdu ton coup de main ma p'tite pintade ; _il le pousse d'un petit coup de hanche_ ; Regarde.

Il se saisit du fouet, réduit le feu et enlève la moitié de la sauce. Il remet du beurre et bat rapidement. En long huit rapide. Il rajoute de l'eau, puis de la farine. Au bout de 4 minutes il remonte le feu. Laissant la sauce faire de grosses bulles. Il ralentit ses mouvements. Et finit par couper le feu.

\- Voilà Jackson-boy ; _il tapote l'épaule de son ami qui grommelle quelque chose à propos de génie culinaire_

Il déambule dans sa cuisine jusqu'à la dernière commande. Il félicite ses cuisiniers, comme tous les soirs. Puis il rallume sa cuisinière. Il sort les ingrédients et refait chauffer le four. Il est concentré à 200 % sur le découpage de son carré de bœuf quand il sent une présence. Il dévie son regard une seconde.

\- Oui Allison ?

\- Euh… J'voulais juste…

\- Dis moi ma grande ; _il ne s'arrête pas pour autant_

\- C'est vrai que vous connaissez toutes les recettes du monde ?

\- Du monde peut-être pas… Mais j'en connais un paquet oui.

\- Vous cuisinez pour qui chef ?

\- Tu ne vas pas louper ton train ? _; il se retourne gentiment et Allison comprend qu'il est l'heure de partir_

\- On me ramène chef. Mais j'y vais quand même. A demain chef

\- A demain Miss Argent

Il finit de dresser l'assiette. Il pose son tablier et se saisit fermement du plateau contenant le repas. Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Monte les marches et pousse la porte de l'appartement surplombant le restaurant. Il fait glisser l'immense plateau sur la table de la cuisine et suit la douce voix.

La porte est entrouverte. Il pose la main sur la clenche et elle coulisse sans un bruit. Derek est de dos, dans le fauteuil, il se balance doucement. Il chantonne « Somewhere only we know ». Il remonte la mèche qui est tombé sur son front et regarde leur fils. Il lui embrasse le bout du nez.

\- Comment vont mes anges ?

\- Il s'est endormi vers 10h… ; _chuchote Derek_

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi j'ai faim _; pour preuve son ventre grogne faisant rire Stiles qui se penche et frotte son nez contre sa joue_

\- Tu piques ! ; _il râle_

Il rigole et Stiles ne peut pas cesser de s'émerveiller face à l'homme parfait qu'il est devenu. Grand, tout en muscle mais tout en tendresse. Il n'a plus jamais parlé le langage des signes. Il refuse. Il parle tout le temps. Rattrapant le temps. Parlant pour deux. A sa place. Mais il s'y est fait. Le moulin à parole a appris à se taire. Et à l'écouter. Le bébé se met à bouger. Il lui tend. Le cuisinier le récupère et le colle contre son épaule. Derek se lève, son dos craque un peu.

\- T'es resté combien de temps dans ce fauteuil ? Parce que j'ai pris le service t'y étais, je reviens tu y es…

\- Ben chacun son poste ; _il rigole_

\- T'es resté pendant 11h dans ce fauteuil ?

\- Yep ! J'l'ai regardé dormir. Je peux pas me souvenir éternellement moi… Alors je tente de graver autant que faire se peut

Il le plante là. Il croit l'entendre sortir des couverts. Le châtain regarde son fils qui s'est réveillé. il chuchote

\- Il est un peu fou Daddy hein ? ; _les yeux verts de son petit Samuel clignent, il pose une menotte sur sa joue et grimace_ ; Quoi ? Tu préfères les joues qui piquent ? T'es trop habitué à la barbe de Daddy toi. Va falloir que Papa reprenne un peu tout ça en main

Il le berce contre lui et se dirige vers la cuisine. Derek est en train de manger ce qu'il lui a préparé. Il le regarde venir en souriant.

* * *

\- SAMUEL ; _hurle Derek_

\- Rattrape moi Daddy ; _chantonne la voix du petit garçon de 4 ans_

\- Ne cours pas en cuisine ; _recommence Derek_

\- Laisse le un peu vivre amour ; _chuchote Stiles_

\- Mais quand il sera brûlé… ; _Stiles sangle son homme, plus grand que lui dans une étreinte, parce qu'ils en ont tous les deux besoin, ne pas oublier que le petit donnait des câlins de chat_

\- Il ne se brûlera pas cœur

\- Mais…

\- Il ne se brûlera pas Derek ; _Stiles frotte le dos du brun puis il libère ses mains_ ; Tu fais attention fils ; _il demande avec ses mains_

\- J'fais toujours attention Pa ; _répond de la même manière le fils, avant de déguerpir de l'autre côté de la pièce_


End file.
